Goblin Slayers (DAM Version)
by DAM1994
Summary: A different cast of the dice, where only Priestess was saved before from a cruel fate two others are given a chance. (Wizard survives and Fighter gets a second chance.) Warning this is dark, I will not avoid what happened to them nor downplay it, be warned. Based off of the Light Novels (The best media for this particular franchise in my opinion.)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a new fic I'm doing, You know its funny, I've read up to Volume 4 of Goblin Slayer and the entirety of what's translated of the manga. When the anime came out I watched the shit out of it, and even though it was far from perfect (Really cringly by comparison) I still loved it all the same. After all unlike most fantasy series, Goblin Slayer legitimately doesn't skim on the horrors of these monster and it makes you wish them dead even more.**

**Then something amazing happened, I decided to check up on the series and holy shit was my mind blown when not one, not two but four Volumes were out! Plus Volume 1 and 2 of Year One! Gods I'm so hype but I could only afford Volume 5 for now. Anyways after reading it, I came up with this Fic hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Please read and support the Light Novels also note that my writing and scenarios are based off of them.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Change of the Dice

It's a common story, one heard all the time. A village is attacked by goblins. A girl is taken and then some rookies decide they'll play the part of the noble hero and get rid of these goblins for their first quest. They triumph, the villagers are grateful the guild impressed and with that the party takes its first step towards being real adventurers. It was what she'd expected when they invited her, when the warrior boy said they could use her help.

She remembered the receptionist broke into their conversation, saying that if they waited another adventurer would come. And it was only now she understood why she asked. They ignored her saying the same thing all adventurers said despite them being maidens to the occupation. That they were just goblins and so they went to fulfill the oh so common tale confidence in themselves they had yet to earn, that they would succeed and returned true adventurers.

But they forgot that there was another common story, a tale just as likely as the first maybe even more so with a warning. That the young novices would enter the little devil's domain sure in themselves an each other but things would not play out as they did in the inspiring tales. Perhaps it was overconfidence, inexperience or lack of preparation or maybe the dice merely rolled against them but no matter the reason it all ended the same.

One way or another the goblins were simply too much, and the whole party is lost to the green menaces. The men slaughtered, butchered and devoured while the girls just on the cusp of womanhood were captured to have unspeakable things done to their bodies, hearts and minds. Perhaps the dice were forgiving to the rookie's plight and rolled a mercy and one made it out alive or better yet escaped with the maiden taken by the malevolent monsters.

But she knew, that was not her fate, nor Female Wizard's, even after the novice warrior was torn and butchered apart. Even after Female Fighter sacrificed herself to the goblin's twisted and malevolent desires so they may escape. For the dice had rolled an unkind fate and the Girl she'd carried and healed shown no signs of turning for the better and instead seemed oh so much worse then when her stomach was torn by the green beast's dagger.

She remembered tripping once more as she tried to escape with her remaining comrade in hand, she had fallen so many times but never ceased to get up and advance as the fear for what followed her remained potent. However, this time was different because this time she saw her comrades state and was shocked and confused, how had her miracle failed. The wound was closed yet her state grew dire. With what determination she could draw in her lithe frame she begun to chant to the Earth mother once more.

"O Earth Mother, Abounding in Mercy… Let your- "

'Thock'

Suddenly her body was pushed forward and soon a heat rose in her left shoulder.

"Ah!" When she looked back, she saw it, a crude stone arrow buried within her delicate flesh and as if seeing it provoked more the searing heat heightened and spread. She slumped forward crying out in painful wells more tears forming.

"Gi, gi, gi." She froze at the distorted chuckles and looked back to see them, two small being's advanced towards her. They were of diminutive size with skin a sickly pale green like infected pus. Large wide pointed ears and long bumpy noses with many jagged uneven fangs lined the tiny terror's mouths, Spittle dripped from their twisted smiles. But what terrified her most was their eyes, a sickly yellow with horizontally slit pupils that were exclusive to them alone. In them she could see no innocence, compassion or even the gleam of basic nature.

No with their sinister orbs lied a perversion of all those things, greed, hate and anger and deeper laid far more simple and primal emotions. She knew what was in their gaze, lust, hunger and excitement and frankly she didn't know which scared her more. She trembled unable to think beyond her fear of these beast they came to exterminate… They were the weakest monster Goblins.

It was only once they mounted the paling still Wizard that she spoke against them yelling despite her fear as they tore her clothing apart and gripped her supple flesh, their nails dug into the Wizard's ample breast. However, in response to her yell one merely ignored her, no worse it seemed to excite him to her speak against his act. The second Goblin though looked to her and smiled but it there was not a trace of good will.

As it made its way to her still frightened form, she recalled the other fates, the young warrior cut apart like a butchered pig to be eaten by the minuscule fiends. The Fighter being stripped of her clothes and just as quickly her purity as the beast indulged in her as she told them to run and finally the Wizard who was on the verge of being defiled before her very eyes. She knew her fate would be no different and it was with that knowledge and dread her body gave in and she felt a warmth spread between her legs alongside a wetness but she was far to scared to feel shame.

While the act would repel a evildoer or brigand the Goblin's response was the opposite and its leering grin widened as its jagged mouth drooled with desire. As if the scent excited it even more, she knew there was no hope, she knew her fate and in response all she could do was repeat the earth mothers name again and again. And as the beast readied to grab her, defile her and play with her it abruptly stopped.

It was only as the two monsters stopped their laughter that she heard it too, the sounds of footsteps but they were different from hers or the goblins. Heavier with a rhythm betraying no hesitance only a confident stride. She looked to where the goblins gaze fell and saw it, a light within the dark, a star opposing the encroaching twilight. And it was then she saw him.

He was not impressive at a glance, grimy leather armor with a filthy steel helm whose horns decorative had long since been crushed, small a shield fastened to his left arm and in its grip was the light, a torch. In his other hand was a plain blade of an unusual length. The figure looked pitiful, and unprepared even by a rookie's standards. And despite her fears and panic she still found herself wishing to yell for him to run if only not for being paralyzed by fear. If only she held courage like the Fighter.

The two goblins seemed focused on the figure and sneered as one drew his bowstring nocking back another crude arrow. And despite how she could make out the monster's lack of skill and truthfully terrible archery once the stone-headed arrow launched she knew it was decided, for the cave was dark and the arrow unseen to its mark.

"Hmph" The figure however gave little more then a derisive snort before swinging his strangely length blade. The swipe was true, and the plain sword cut the crude arrow out of the air. The little fiends could not understand that his arrow did not strike the feeble adventurers form and stopped while his brethren leaped forth a rusted dagger at the ready. Its hateful amber eyes found a chink in the grimy armor near its collar and no sooner the dagger plunge forth doving deep within and seeing such the young Priestess found her voice and screamed.

But there was only a silence to follow, no blood nor the sickeningly joyous laughs of the Goblin only the faint and quiet sound of metal against metal. Any adventurer, soldier or knight would know the sound, that of chainmail but goblins were fools and rarely knew of it. So, in its ignorance the scared and angered goblins only response was to push the blade in harder only to be met by the same result.

"GAYOU?!" The green monster cried out as the man's shield bashed its chest pinning it to the wall.

"You first…" The meaning of his words was given explanation as the next moment his torched stuck forth smashing into it's face braking it long nose and cracking its forefront fangs as it smashed its face. He pulled the torch back and thrusted it forward again pressing deep between the hate filled eyes breaking through the Goblin's skull. And as suddenly as it had started, he had stopped as the little beast went limp its screeches muffled by death and the stench of burning flesh filling the cavern. Once he was sure it had taken its last breath, he pulled the shield back letting the small corpse tumble to the floor.

It was then he turned to them, and perhaps for the first and only time the priestess and remaining goblin felt the same as a single bright and deep red orb bore into them from beneath the helm.

"You next." The figure took a step forward and Priestess found herself more scared then before while the Goblin beside her trembled taking a step back. It was as it readied to flee that she found the gaze of the being was not on her, but it and realization struck. The Goblin whose mind was decided turned to flee only for her sounding staff to be thrusted its way.

Her form was weak and worn and in truth it was but an act of instincts but as meaningless as it should have been for the figure whose gaze was upon the Goblin it was enough. For when the little beast paused at her action he was given the instant needed to aim and no sooner did the unusually length blade fly through the darkness tearing the goblin's head in half staining the walls with its putrid brain matter and gore and as it's form crumbled he spoke again his tone cold and mechanical.

"That's two." And once again he made his way forward his confident stride renewed, and he ground his boots one the little devil's cadaver. And with his heel against its form he withdrew his unusual blade from it so casually as if done an endless amount of times before. He looked to the blade drenched in gore and fat and chipped by the skull of the beast and snorted in response to his examination showing no real attachment as he looked away from the blade and to her and the Wizard almost uncaringly.

And surely one could not blame her for her trepidation, so strange was his appearance and with an aura so unlike any man or woman she'd yet met. For a moment she imagined him a goblin like the large on who'd subdued fighter or perhaps something far worse. Which was why her next actions were admirable as she spoke with purpose despite her weariness and the searing pain spreading throughout her. Through trembling lips, the fearful maiden asked.

"Wh-who are you…?" And despite her expectations he answered.

"…Goblin Slayer." The name should have been comedic, the title of Slayer was not given but earned, only to those who killed a foe so great and numerously, so many times that others saw them as the predators to said monsters. Slayers of dragons, Chimeras and Vampires and so many more and while they may be different all could be considered fierce for the title meant they stood above them. So how laughable it should have been for a man to brandish the Slayer name for the weakest monster.

The beast who even rookies were fabled to be the bane of, Goblins. And yet to her, his name was anything but. For she now knew of how her arrogance and ignorance betrayed her and her party to the sly devils.

How she must have looked to the man as she sat dumbly almost forgetting the pain of the crude arrow which she clutched. He looked to her and paused as he saw the tag displaying her rank hanging from her neck

"You just registered?" And it was as she nodded that she noticed his and came under a small amount of shock for what glinted in the light of his torch. It was not the white of Porcelain, the slick black of Obsidian, the grey of still nor the color of the diamond ranks. What stared back at her shone in the slight faintly telling her it was not bronze but silver. Anyone who aspired to be an adventurer knew the top three ranks.

The fabled Platinum of which only a handful existed, beneath it were that of gold worked under the government. Finally, there was the third from the top were those of silver. While many would say they were the third adventurer rank it was also true that it was the highest rank an adventurer could reach out in the field and live to his own will.

And knowing it was such an individual who looked to her should have filled Priestess with relief and to a point she supposed it did. But as he spoke his tone plain and without emotion, she felt that relief wane.

"You can speak… You're Lucky." He dug into a bag in his belt and pulled a small bottle out presenting it to her. Unthinkingly she looked to it curiously faint recognition.

"Is that…"

"A healing potion, drink it after I pull the arrow."

"Wh-what?" His answer to her was not with words but brutal action as he gripped the arrow and pulled it with equal parts strength and skill, it did not splinter nor did the stone head go undone. Yet surely the pain that rang from her body made her less inclined to thank him and the agonized screams did even less.

"GYAAA!" She fell forward, curling in on herself as her teeth gritted as she repeatedly drew heated pained breaths as she trembled. He didn't look to her with disappointment nor understanding.

"Drink it." his words were short but understood and yet she didn't as her pain was not what came to the forefront of her mind but instead what she pondered at his words was 'her'.

"Please…I want you, I want you to give her the potion." She looked to the Silver rank pleadingly and though she could not see his eyes beneath the helm she was sure he was looking back to her. He spared the Wizard a glance and made his way to her. Blood bubbled spittle fell from her mouth

"My Miracle, it, it didn't help her, the flesh was mended but even still." He looked over the now stripped Porcelain rank sparing a brisk examination. He felt her abdomen before jabbing his finger slightly. in response she gave not a breath to signify that she lived but a pained suffered cough and seeing it he spoke.

"Where was she hurt?"

"Her stomach…it was a dagger." It was faint, but he gave a single nod.

"A dagger." He then pulled the rusted dagger caught in his chainmail as he looked down to the Wizard and seeing this Priestess found a tinge of strength and rushed to huddling over her companion. He looked to her who looked back to him fearful and unsure before he spoke.

"Give up." He showed her the dagger and spoke.

"Poison." She looked to the rusted blade and paled as realization struck.

_You can speak… You're Lucky_

She was lucky it was not her who had been cut by the rusted blade but Wizard.

She understood as she looked to her companion on the edge of life and took a heavy swallow.

"A mixture of their own spittle and excrement, sometimes they add herbs they find. Once in your system, you have trouble breathing. Your tongue starts to spasm, then your whole body follows." His tone betrayed no sympathy for the girl beneath Priestess as he explained cold and indifferently.

"Soon, you develop a fever, lose consciousness, then…" She asked with the utmost reluctance.

"Then?"

"…You die." However even with his explanation she still pressed.

"I-if she's been poisoned, all we need is to cure it… right?" He shook his head.

"The Poisons been in her too long, I have an antidote but it's too late." She faltered, and it was then Wizard's rolling eyes focused for only the briefest of moment. With trembling lips gurgled from her bloodied mouth forming little more than unintelligible babble.

"K-khi…ill, Mhe."

"Understood." Goblin Slayer didn't hesitate to grip the rusted dagger towards her throat and stabbed down. As she saw him do so Priestess understood the futility.

The dice had been rolled against Wizard from the moment she declined the Priestess suggestion to procure potions and the like.

But to the gods an occurrence both rare and yet expected within 'his presence occurred, the dice that the gods rolled was meaningless. But for once it was not by virtue of his own action… but hers.

A delicate pair of hands reached out grabbing the dagger's blade and Priestess cried out as it separated skin and flesh alike the sting of the poison blooming in her newly scarlet stained hands. Goblin slayer grunted and pulled back the blade from her the smallest hint of anger clear.

"Why?" Priestess gripped her bleeding palms together fresh tears forming as the pain of the goblins venom spread up her arms.

"Please…" Goblin Slayer clicked his tongue before pulling out another vile of a different hue and presented it to her.

"Antidote, smear on the wound or drink, either will do." Priestess nodded thankfully but beneath that was a silent apology to the man, for a different intention then laid in her then what he surely expected. It was odd yet familiar… as if she'd experienced it once so long ago. A flash of insight came to her.

**_Protect, heal, save._**

The fundamental precepts of the Earth Mother, she recalled an empty feeling and with it a languished warrior against a wall reminiscent of the man before her. Perhaps it was the Earth Mother giving her an oracle or a not so grand tip, but regardless she acted on the feeble thought as if it was truth.

For when she opened the vial and down the potion, she did not swallow but instead leaned over wizard and feed it to her. She ignored the blood and spit that filled her mouth as she forced the potion through until she was sure it had been downed. Goblin slayer gripped her shoulder that still burned with pain and readied to pull her back.

"Foolish, it's too late, swallow what remains." But she ignored him and when he forced her away from the Wizard, she gripped her sounding staff and chanted.

"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, lay your revered hand upon this child…" And once more the prayer took hold and Priestess's hands begun to glow, she spat into her palms and despite the being diluted by the blood and spit, what of the antidote remained seeped into her cuts and before healing and soon the pain resided. She did not waste a moment to be relieved though and stretched out her palm to the wizard's abdomen. Goblin slayer looked to her and nodded seemingly understanding her actions.

"It will not work…Give up." She gritted her teeth and spoke.

"I know, you're right."

"Then…"

"But still, I have to try, if it can happen, even if it is ever close to impossible, I still need to at least try."

"I see." His response was curt but as he looked to the frail porcelain rank, her appearance was determined and scared and from her the scent of gore, sweat and piss alike seethed. Yet there was still beauty in her form but that was not what drew his attention. No, it was the tears that fell it was for a moment that he remembered his sisters words.

_You're supposed to protect girls._

_Don't make them cry._

He looked to her and nodded before looking to the Wizard, he supposed their was truth to the Priestess's response.

"Need to try… I see… Yes." Goblin Slayer would not claim to be overly knowledgeable, in fact he believed he lacked in many if not all knowledge if what his master said was true. But even so that did not mean he was without anything to know of. He recalled something Guild Girl had said in passing, to fight Poison with Poison, he only understood the principle slightly but remembered it all the same.

An alchemist said for Goblins primal like poison it was not the same as others, apparently it was many little living things unseen to the eyes that spread the venom, like a sickness. Goblin Slayer knew little, but he did know things, what is living can be killed no matter how small or big. And so, he pulled out the blade of unusual length and took the potion and his remaining antidote as well as a third black vial, a poison so weak it would not kill but burn. As Priestess readied to place the miracle upon Wizard he acted, gripping her.

"Wait…" She looked to him shocked, but he then showed the blade and vials and she silenced for him.

"I will try something, It will not work… probably." He took the poison and smeared a third along the left edge of the blade and then the potion and did the same to the right. The Silver rank then turned to the Wizard who even now barely acted different despite ingesting the antidote.

With great precision he brought the blade to her abdomen and pulled it against her bare skin, the blade parted the flesh of her belly and for the second time the Wizards stomach was opened and the poison of a blade seeped in. The girl's body jumped at the sensation and if she could Priestess was sure Wizard would scream.

But Goblin Slayer ignored her and waited, waited for the poison to spread hoping that it would attack the girl's innards and the little unseen things poisoning her alike. Finally, he turned the blade letting the potion seep in and pulled back his strange sword as he did, he poured the vial of antidote inside.

"Now." Priestess did not need him to explain any further and understood and where before she kept her palms just over Wizard's stomach now, she pressed against her abdomen desperately. And like before the light of her miracle begun to bubble away and Wizards opened stomach stitched itself back together once more. Priestess stared for the longest moment hoping, pleading for change and when Wizard once more gave a ragged cough again, she near fainted.

Until she realized no longer did deep crimson bubble from her coughs but instead a light pink, she dared hope and for another moment they waited until her coughs were clear, deprived of blood. Goblin Slayer nodded once.

"She will live." And with his words, she felt all her fear and anxiety vanished replaced by an unfathomable relief. However, her relief was short-lived as a vial, half-empty was thrusted before her.

"Drink it, it'll help with the pain." She didn't hesitate to take it in her hands and gulping it down, she turned to thank him but his gaze beyond her. Deeper in the cave.

"Did you see any big ones?" She paused, for a moment his words confused her before she remembered what it was, they were here for.

"Y-yes, there was one, but it was surely too big to be a Goblin."

"That was a Hob Goblin… a wanderer, the same as an adventurer for them." She took a shallow breath at the news.

"I-I see."

"I'm going to go finish them off, the goblins, take the girl outside and wait or go far away…" For a moment she almost nodded before she looked to Wizard and remembered another.

_You two, run…_

_Fighter._

She looked to him with determined eyes despite their tears.

"I'm coming with you." He looked to her and then to Wizard before nodding.

"I see." He made his way to the unconscious porcelain rank and threw her over his shoulder before turning back to her.

"We'll leave her outside, hidden in brush." Without waiting for a response, he strode forth back to the exit and spoke.

"What are your abilities?"

"I-I've received Miracles."

"Which kind?"

"Minor Healing and Holy Light."

"How many uses?"

"Three together but I've used two."

"So one."

"Yes."

"Hmm, I understand, all right then." She was blinded by the light of day as she exited the cave and saw the fields of the plains. While she had only been underground for but an hour it felt like an eternity. All was the same except one thing, laying they're before the cave's mouth was a goblin, its form flat to the ground dead. Goblin Slayer laid the Wizard down between tall stalks of aromatic grass which hid her scent. He then turned back to her and over the goblin he must have killed before entering.

"What are you doing?" Without warning he brought down the rusted dagger into the goblin's gut pulling the blade back creating a large tear of which its innards and viscera spilled out.

"By the Earth Mother! Why are you doing that!" He answered with his same cold indifferent tone.

"They have excellent smell, more so for girls who have wetted themselves." A blush took her at his words, she watched as he took a rag and stuffed it between the goblin bloated belly catching innards between it.

"We have to mask the scent…" He wrapped the rang with innards within and watched it soak deep with the scent of their gore. Seeing it Priestess shuddered as she understood the implications of his words.

"Eight… Nine…Hmm."

Priestess stood within the cave watching as Goblin slayer checked over the two the dead goblin's her eyes however were not fixed on the green devils but the scattered remains. By a sword was a severed from the body that was nowhere to be found. Bits of viscera, skin and haired laid down as well. Priestess knew who this was as his smile came to mind.

She help back her tears and keeled over vomiting Goblin Slayer noticing this seemed to misunderstand thinking she was trying to avoid the scent.

"Breathe through your nose. You'll have to get used to the smell of blood and viscera… As an adventurer you will find it everywhere." He then noticed the limb and nodded in understanding.

"You were attacked from behind?" It was more of a stamen then question but regardless she answered.

"Yes, h-how did you know?"

"Because there are side tunnels ahead."

Side Tunnels!?

"That's not possible!" Despite her protest he ignored her and strode forth.

"Come, look." He directed the torch opposite to the path and suddenly as if magically appearing a second path revealed itself. She froze unable to speak or comprehend.

"But how?... this wasn't here when we…" He spared her a glance and spoke.

"A common mistake, for beginners." He pointed to the odd sculpture that had perplexed them earlier and spoke.

"Your focus was on the totem, and thus you were distracted. Didn't notice the tunnel." A dreaded realization ran through her. From the moment they entered they had already been ensnared.

"Goblin's aren't bright, but they're not fools. They were smart enough to take out your spell caster first." She nodded to his words still unable to accept the reality fully.

"The totem and is smart, too smart for most. A shaman is here."

"Shaman?"

""You don't know." There was no tone betray accusation and yet she felt as if the question was unbelievable.

"I-I don't."

"I see…They're spell casters. Better than your friend above, they are clever."

First Hobgoblins who were like adventurers then Shaman who were equal to Wizard she'd never heard of such a thing she then questioned herself, if she had, maybe her party her friends might still be alive… No, she knew that would not be true in her heart she was sure that even if they had known, they wouldn't have considered the goblins something to be afraid of. Goblins were weak, were prey, a way for new adventurers to cut their teeth.

they had all known after all, known that Goblins were as large, smart and strong as children. As besides the single Hob they were just that. But never had they truly considered it meaning what a child who took up weapons, plotted evil, sought to kill could do, what a dozen or so would be capable of.

They hadn't ever considered such, she hadn't ever considered such. Their party was weak, inexperienced, and virgin to combat, they had no coin nor luck to their names, and most importantly, they were underground, in the caves beneath the earth for the first time. But the goblins. They lived underground was a common mistake, the kind nobody would advise against because no one would be stupid enough to overlook it, no true adventurer.

Goblin Slayer either didn't notice or care as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"The Shaman is leading the horde." Without rhyme or reason, he threw the torch leftwards into a nearby tunnel's mouth. It landed without opposition for a moment she wanted to question him, but no sooner did she shut her mouth as a small green foot step forward. Before she could even truly notice it a glint of steel caught her eye and vanished into the little devil and no sooner did an explosion of scarlet leap from it throat it gripped at its throat.

That was its mistake for it did not see him rush forth his strange blade true and ready as it buried itself in the Goblin's chest straight through its tiny black heart. Priestess was once again shocked by the man's display.

"Can you see in the dark?"

"No…I just practice." She looked to the green monster stupefied.

Practiced, to throw and aim at something no different than a child.

It brought the slightest of shivers up her spine. He however ignored it and presented the torch to her.

"They can though, see in the dark…Light is needed." She took the torch hesitantly ignoring the slight grim and gore. Goblin Slayer looked to his strange blade still impaled in the small monster and clicked his tongue.

"What's wrong?"

"Too much fat and gore… Can't use." Uncaringly he ignored the blade and turned around.

"There was a sword." Goblin Slayer looked to the dead Goblins and noticed some cut and torn apart. He picked up the blade beside the severed hand and grunted despondently before casually throwing it back down.

"Too long, the caves are too narrow." She sucked in a breath remembering the incident.

"Hmm?" Goblin Slayer knelt down beside a corpse and looked perplexed.

"No cuts, tears or burns." He felt the side of its head to find it caved in and then looked to another whose chest was much the same as it center was black from impact.

"Hammer, unusual for a beginner." Priestess noticed his words and realized.

"No, not a hammer wielder, one of our party fought bare handed."

"Is that so... strong attacks, useful, but not enough." He looked to the goblin and then to the hand of warrior.

"Was a girl correct?" Priestess nodded.

"Yes…" Priest remembered Fighter, her strength her kindness and ultimately her defeat.

"She was beaten… by the hobgoblin."

"Did they kill her?" Priestess shook her head.

"N-no… she lost… when they surrounded her, and were, were killing our leader she told us to run while they, while they…" She shook at the memory and Goblin Slayer stopped and looked down.

"I understand." He recalled that day, the day his world changed and his sister who told him to stay silent. He didn't understand, they were different, his sister was smart but not strong, no fighter… so why.

His hands touched a small line of crimson leading deeper into the cave.

"They took her." Priestess's response was instant.

"We have to help her!" He nodded.

"First, we kill the goblins."

He turned around grabbing the spear from the goblin he killed before looking towards the main path down and pulling a rope from his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a trap, if you want to not die then remember it and do exactly what I say."

Priestess stepped nervously behind the man she knew as Goblin Slayer She felt the largest urge to pray to the Earth Mother, but she knew any noise could alert the Goblins. Soon she begun to smell it, where before there was the sickeningly sweet smell of rot, viscera and gore now it was combined with that of feces and something else like fish left in the sun and rotten eggs. Goblin Slayer rose his shield arm stopping her in place.

"Their ahead." She froze at the words.

"Use Holy Light, then run for the exit. If you stop, you'll die." She nodded to his words but he didn't see it as no sooner then he said so did he begun to rush towards the cavern, seeing him rush Priestess gathered what determination she could, she gripped her sounding staff and begun her chant.

"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, grant your sacred light to we who are lost in darkness…" Raising her sounding staff up a bright radiance manifested cutting through the darkness and enveloping the once dark cave in holy light. The small menaces retinas were assaulted by the luminescence. They rose their dirty hands to cover their vision, but it was too late.

Goblin Slayer wasted no time scanning the room, looking upon his foes as if his life depended on it, which surely it did.

"Six, as well as a Hob and Shaman." The shaman was quick and rose it staff of which lighting begun to gather around, but he knew it be the first to act and was ready. He rose the spear his aim set on the leader.

"You first." The spear tore through the darkness striking its mark and nailing the spellcaster's chest, for a moment he was tempted was tempted to attack another of them while they were blinded. But he knew better and turned away and made a run for his trap he, seeing Priestess he spoke.

"Fall back."

"R-Right!" He rushed past her a bit surprised to see she was so unfit, but for now that worked t his advantage. He could hear the goblin's yells of anger and laughs of anticipation.

Their focused on the beginner, good.

He leaped over his rope and turned around just in time to see the girl leap over as well but topple over. He supposed it was good enough, he reached for her, he caught her wrist , pulling her up towards him before pushing her out of the way behind him.

"hold your breath and close your eyes.!" The girl didn't question him obeyed and, while she did he drew his blade in one hand and reached in his pocket with the other and drew an egg out of his pocket. Without a moment's hesitation he flung the egg straight into the hob's face upon hitting the egg exploded open coating the giant goblin with a red cloud. The Hob Goblin choked on the mixture of ground pepper and snake letting out pained screeches.

In its agony it failed to notice the rope trapped and tripped over it falling flat on its face, Goblin slayer acted immediately drawing a dagger and stabbing it into the back of its skull. He let go and rose his foot.

"Eleven." And stomped down on the hilt of the small blade propelling it in completely the Hob spasmed before stilling. Priestess dared to open her eyes and saw the display before hearing the others.

"There are more coming.

"I know."" He pulled another vial from his pocket and chunked it against the hobgoblin shattering it and coating the brutish monster in a thick black substance. It gave off a particularly odd and foul smell for a moment she thought it perhaps a poison. Goblin slayer kicked the body sending it rolling down the path it came colliding with the goblins giving chase.

"See you in hell." Goblin Slayer threw his torch at the Hob's body which currently pressed against the two tiny monsters coating them in the same black ooze. The second it touched the substance lit into flames cooking the hob and goblins alike. Priestess watched as the two monsters writhed, screeching in agony as they were cook alive by the flames.

"Twelve and thirteen."

"H-How are they burning so much… could it be that oil?" Goblin slayer didn't turn to her but gave a single nod to show he heard her.

"Yes, many names like petroleum or gasoline though Guild Girl calls it Medea's Oil. Simple but slightly expensive," He remembered purchasing it from the same Alchemist who spoke of the little unseen things. As she watched the three bodies go limp and begin to tumble down, she panicked.

"The Women, if those body set the room on fire!" He gave a single shake of his head before her begun his trek down.

"Won't spread that that far, not enough to feed the flames to make that big."

"I-I see, so then…are you going back down?"

"Yes… Will you go up to her? You can't fight?" Priestess paused to consider his words before taking a nervous breath and shaking her head.

"No, my friend is down there."

"I see, then back away. They can't breathe down there; the flames will choke them out." She gulp understanding his words. He grabbed the Hobgoblin's crude stone axe and readied himself doe the encroaching devils.

_I want to be an adventurer…_

* * *

In the widest caverns of the cave she remembered those words, they were so long ago, when her and that boy spoke of their dreams so long ago. She knew they'd make it, join the guild and raise through the ranks, him with that stupid but indomitable will and her the martial arts her father ingrained into her.

Her determination only grew that much more upon his passing, that day as she looked to the tombstone of her father, her teacher and her goal she vowed. She'd use the martial arts her father taught her to save others, as many as she could. Then one day with her skills, she'd achieve silver and even beyond that to gold. She'd reopen her father's dojo and teach others her families martial arts and those in turn would save even more innocent lives.

That was her goal and it would all start with this single mission, they'd fight the goblins, kill the little devils and save the imprisoned women. How hard could it be? Warrior repelled them from the village before and she could beat him eight ways to Wednesday. So surely with the help of the Wizard from the capital it'd be a breeze and even if they got hurt Priestess could heal them.

Everything just seemed to fit, like it was destiny or one of the stories she'd heard from a traveling bard as a kid. But life was not so kind, in fact it was far from it, she watched as those monsters tore him apart and devoured that boy she'd known for so long. Wizard had been struck and even upon Priestess's miracle taking hold she grew none the better for it.

As she watched him being tore and butchered she felt fear, sorrow and regret but at the forefront was a new feeling hate. Hatred for those green devils, her father's lessons ran deep though, even then, even in that state she remembered what mattered most. Those two were still alive, so she told Priestess to run, to get Wizard out of there while she bought time.

She wondered why she'd been so foolish, she knew she was outnumbered, they had weapons and numbers and after killing Warrior she held no illusion that they were so weak as to be killed by her alone. And yet she couldn't leave, she wouldn't. Was it due to hatred, her arrogance or her kindness that she stayed, whatever it was she supposed it no longer mattered.

It stopped mattering when she turned to kill what she thought was another of the tiny beast but was met by a monster that towered over her. It was only then she realized it, how weak they were, how weak she was… which hurt more, her pride as a warrior or a woman being taken, it hurt, as they played with her, as they made sport of her body, heart and mind.

However even as they broke her, indulged in her and made her watch as they devoured the boy she'd known since childhood. There was a small glimmer in her otherwise dark world. It might have only been them, those two she and Warrior had convinced to follow them to this hell with but even so her sacrifice had saved them… it had to.

It was as she laid there, no longer the prideful fighter who'd beaten that boy dreaming of being a noble warrior so many times laying on the hard filth ridden floors of the cavern but instead a broken girl along the cusp of womanhood. A bright light shone brilliantly, cutting away the darkness and invading the retinas of her long since dulled eyes.

It stung, but she found that she didn't much care, after all what would it matter, whoever it was would soon fall too. However, what she saw wasn't some gallant white knight or noble adventurer, but instead a revenant, a bringer of death whose worn and tattered body rushed forth with a speed not matching its form and a single baleful red orb that struck fear into all it gazed upon.

"You First." The figure rose its arm and with precision like that of a professional it threw its spear impaling the beast who indulged in her flesh most. The ornament covered monster fell back impaled, It was then as it made way to turn that she caught its sight. To any other such a being would be the stuff of nightmares but to her he was her salvation, she'd welcome death.

Death of herself, of the monstered or even this world but it did not answer her plead and turned away and as the light faded and his form became one with shadows, she found that tinge of life, of hope flicker out once more. Her only solace was that in their panic and rage a good number of the goblins rushed after the death bringer leaving her alone to wallow in hers and they're filth alongside the other women.

However she knew they would be back soon enough, and when they came her suffering would continue, she'd be forced to endure more. To be made sport of by the beast and broken by the hob who'd claimed her first, the tiny imps would come back with the undead in hand she was sure… except no matter how long she waited they never did.

She wondered why, perhaps they were devouring the undead being, or beating it to a pulp where they struck it down. Surely that was it, after all once her mind had calmed, she remembered the threat of these menaces, sure that being may be strong, but the Hobgoblin was stronger. And even if it was superior to a single goblin more than five had run up after it, they would overwhelm the revenant, it was merely a question of when.

Never once did hope bubble within her abyssal despair, however every once in awhile, she'd ponder the light that'd filled the room. That blindingly bright light that had assaulted her vision and seemed to aid the undead. That indomitable radiance was surely something alien to these caverns and she was sure the revenant hadn't produced them.

It was then the image of that Priestess came to mind, that frail child of the church who'd they'd convinced to follow them… perhaps it was her. If so, she was sure, sure they'd capture her bring her down her and commit the same unspeakable act upon her frail form. That thought brought a single tear to her dry eyes and it was as she thought that that she heard it.

Something was tumbling down to them, alongside the sound of their horrid cheers, she knew what it was. The Revenant, they'd beaten it surely, they were yelling in victory and kicking it down the path. However soon those roars of victory became clearer and she recognized them for what they were. Screams of agony, no… they were death wails.

It was upon the realization that it finally came into view, her assaulter, the beast who'd subdued her, who mounted her. However, in its eyes were neither it desires or hatred and it once-powerful if not unpleasant way of walking was nowhere in sight has it rushed down to them.

For what greeted the lowest cavern was not the confident walk of the monster enthused by its most recent kill but instead a flaming corpse. She watched in disbelief as it slammed into the cavern and upon ceasing its tumble did, she notice two other goblins crushed and battered against it. From the burning corpse smoke rose and enveloped the room, she watched as the black smog just above her crumbled form filled the space above.

The Goblins who remained begun to go into fits of coughing and rush out of the cavern, she couldn't fathom it, what had happened? How? These beasts who had shown her how truly weak she was had dealt blow after blow, the miasma above her that choked them of their breath, the Hob who so clearly radiated strength laid dead and burning.

How? She pondered that question for some time and in doing so she'd gain back a semblance of herself from the broken psyche she'd suffered. It was then she heard it… footsteps, but they were not those of her tormentors… one was faint but betrayed a shy unsteadiness while the other, was powerful and sure a confidence in its stride.

And as she looked to their source she saw them walking into the vast, both were familiar to her but for altogether different reasons. One was the girl they'd invited along on this quest, a slim beauty with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. Her robes were no longer a pure white as deep crimson stained the beautiful fabric. It was surely her, returned to this hell and she'd claim her mad for that if not for the other.

The being she had thought an undead before strode too her it steps heavy and confident and as it advanced through the room she took in its appearance. What she once thought to be war-torn armor of a night now revealed itself to be blackened and grimy leather armor of which even Warrior wouldn't wear. On its head was a cheap worn looking helmet, once it had decorative horns but now, they were gone more than likely broken off.

And as she looked to him and took in his profile his nature was revealed to her, he was no monster he was of those who had language. Once more she remembered him, it was faint and though she hadn't actually saw him she was sure. When Goblins had come to their village three years and stolen some livestock, she remembered the commotion.

They had done what any village would do, they called an adventurer, she remembered asking her father why he hadn't killed the goblins himself. After all, surely, he was strong enough, but she hadn't known then that his life was on barrowed time, and that the sickness had already taken hold of him so firmly. He told her to understand one's strength, that overconfidence was a vile a venom as underestimating your foe.

She knew that, or she thought she had, and despite wanting to retort she held her tongue it was the next day Warrior had rushed over so excitedly. He looked like a boy who had had his first maiden, even now that thought upset her. However, when he proclaimed that the adventurer had come, she found herself just as excited.

She remembered for the first time cursing her fathers training as it was all that stood between her and meeting the adventurer. It was the next day she'd meet up with Warrior again, if he'd been smiling before now, he was practically beaming. She remembered his telling of helping alongside the younger men of the village in chasing off some of the goblins who'd broken off from the group the adventurer was exterminating.

He boasted almost endlessly about his heroic actions and she just had to beat him up two shut his mouth. However, what she remembered more was Warriors description of the man, grimy, leather armor and a long since worn helm. She recalled him describing his way of speaking as dull and mechanical and his weapons worn a shield far to small and a strange blade of odd length. For a moment he looked spooked as if describing a specter or living armor, however what he remembered most was his eye.

A single red eye, a baleful glowing red much deeper then the and brighter then the tag that hung on his neck. It was as those same crimson orbs looked to her that she was certain this man was the very same person. His gaze was terrifying however she felt no fear from it, after all he'd been their savior those years ago even if she'd only realized it now that she'd suffered to Goblins.

His glowing murderous gaze felt warm compared to the hateful and greedy stares of the Goblins. And as he made his way to her, she struggled to speak but found herself unable to give little more than a faint whimper. It was only then that she realized she was crying, whether it was joy at her salvation or that of sorrow for what she'd endured she didn't know. All she did know was that Priestess didn't waste so much as a moment rushing to her side, she'd ignored her dirtied and bared form as she took her in her arms.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." She could feel tears dropping on her form, and as she struggled to look to her, she saw the girl looking to her with so many emotions. Guilt, sorrow, pain and regret but what remand the most prevalent was relief she heard her reassuring words and in that moment they lit the still foreign hope that begun to flicker within her.

It was then that he'd past her, The man she did not know the name off walked past her worn form and to the being not far behind her. She struggled to look and through the corner of her eyes she saw him looking down to the leader of the Goblins. It was ever so faint and to anyone not versed in martial arts she was sure they'd not notice it but the goblins seemingly limp form was anything but.

She recognized the tensing muscles even if they laid still and it was with great effort she put her warning to words.

"… Sti…ell…Livs." Her voice was faint and weak, so much so even Priestess who embraced her couldn't seem to understand but…

"I know." He did, without warning her rose the blunt instrument in his hand and slammed down with a powerful but controlled swing. The club bushed into the shaman's skull just as it begun to act shattering it and exploding into a mess of gore. As she saw it fall, the last of her abductors a certain relief filled her chest.

"Eighteen…" He did not stop though as he turned to the throne made of bones behind the leader and kicked it. The seat shattered apart to reveal a door of rotten wood, Priestess didn't hesitate to begin to lay her down and make way to the door behind him.

"Why'd would they have a secret room?" She looked to their back from where she laid and saw him open it to reveal its contents.

"We were lucky." She could not describe the feeling that ran through her at that moment, but she was sure it was similar to what Priestess felt if her trembles were any indication. The room was small and for the most part filled with the plunder of the Goblins, however at its center were four forms that huddle together as they let out high-pitched screams of terror.

They were goblins, small defenceless children but goblins none the less, all her fears and panic returned as she saw their huddled forms. But alongside them was a certain despair, a feeling of guilt for they represented what the girls had suffered, what she suffered, and she hated them for it. It was that hate that hurt the most to despise something deprived of sin with such certainty, she felt she had lost something else precious in that moment.

"You'll…kill the children, too?" and by the numbed tone in the usually so pure Priestess's voice she knew similar emotions must have swirled within her as well. Whether he knew these feelings dwelled in them or not he didn't seem concern and spoke in his ever-calm tone.

"Of course." He made his way inside the small room

"Their numbers grow fast when they have women, if this nest had gone undisturbed any longer, we'd have dealt with double or perhaps even triple their hordes number." He seemed immune to their children's whimpers and sobs.

"We were very lucky." He took his first full step in the room and in them she could feel his intent and as the room filled with the children's cries and his steps, she felt a horrid conflict within. An urge but also a plead, her hate and compassion but most forefront what she knew was needed against what kinder soul wished against most.

"B-but their innocent." And apparently this conflict didn't fester in her alone, she looked to her former companions back and saw her struggle to speak out.

"T-Their just children!" And for a moment he stopped.

"They're not innocent, their animals, animals that hold onto their grudges for life." He then resumed his steps and she saw as the small beings struggled back terror clear in their eyes as they huddled as closely as possible.

"They would never forget today, they'd learn from my tactics and never fall for them, they'd create a horde of their own, take women kill, raid and steal." Tears begun to fall down her cheek as she watched his steps finally stop before the frightened beings. She knew his words were true, they had to be and yet in those scared faces she saw only children.

"They'd adapt and become a bigger threat, there isn't any reason to show mercy." It was then Priestess spoke out against him.

"B-but, what if, what if they didn't what if there was a good one! Couldn't such a goblin exist?!" For the second time he paused at her words.

"A good Goblin?" he let out a sole breathe in such a way it almost seemed to suggest bewilderment by her words.

"Perhaps… maybe there might be such a goblin… if we looked maybe we could find one." For a moment that seemed almost endless he didn't speak but when his voice returned, she could tell. In his tone his intention was clear.

"But to me." His baleful gaze reignited as he lifted the club up into the air, Priestess rose her hand but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't speak against it.

"The only good goblins are the ones who never come out of their holes." Fighter watched through her dulled eyes as the club went down crushing them. Her body trembled with the sound of bones being crushed while her heartbeat rose at the tiny screams, She didn't know whether it was out of relief or despair that she cried all she did know was that as she heard their final wails she cried alongside Priestess.

As he turned away from his kills and direct those same confident Fighter looked to him and saw it. his confidence betrayed no regret nor sorrow, only a certainty, his grip remained on his club while his eye seemed to glow ever brighter with his baleful red and it was as she looked to that man that Fighter felt fear for him.

"That makes twenty-two." Priestess kneeled on the ground her hand gripped so tightly together that her pale hand were now bone white as she prayed. In contrast to her presence he'd never looked so much like a monster then in that moment as he was coated in their grim and gore.

"Stop praying." Priestess turned to hi and for the first time some anger was present in her gaze however he took no stalk in it as he spoke.

"They need help exiting." Priestess tinge of anger vanished with his words as realization struck and she looked to the women only now noticing the presence of five others besides Fighter. She rushed back to her and helped Fighter stand and when she did Fighter found her form barely capable of even that.

"No, that's too much for them." It was then he turned to Priestess presenting her his torch which she took in her trebling hands. He then looked down stepping just before Fighter and it was then that her fear peaked, as she looked into his baleful red orb she choked back a tear. And to his credit he seemed to notice her terror and dug into his pocket retrieving a small vial and bringing it end to her lips.

"Drink a bit, even the smallest amount." His voice held no compassion and even his actions that from anyone else would seem filled with kindness seemed hollow. Yet she complied and even if it was merely the tiniest amount of the mixture, she downed it, once she did, he nodded before present in it to Priestess.

"Make sure the other drink, doesn't need to be much." Priestess nervously nodded before leaving them. He then looked to her and gave the smallest nod before reaching for her only for her body to draw on all its strength and making pull back. His hands stopped, and he regarded her for the longest moment before speaking.

"I see…" He stood straight once more before turning from her.

"I will take the others before you." She didn't know his reason, whether it was out of consideration for her fear of him or anger at the very same undeserved feeling towards him. But she supposed it mattered little, he would give her respite from his terrifying presence and she supposed that was the greatest kindness he could afford her.

With great strength he lifted one of the girls over his shoulder like one would a bag of potatoes, his actions looked rough and uncaring, but she saw the unusual care in his action. How he held the village girl firmly yet with an iota of awareness, while his confident strides remained his movements had subtly lessened and slowed. Perhaps he could've held two of them that way but she already knew why he didn't as his other hand gripped the club once more.

Priestess followed his steps nervously stealing glance her way and it was just as se was about to exit from her sight that she spoke out.

"W-we'll be right back!" It was with a heavy heart that she turned away from her and left after the revenant like man. The wait was long but silent and without disturbance when they returned and as soon as they had come back, they'd taken yet another girl. Priestess spared her a moment of worry coming to her to look her over but at his words she rose and apologized, promising her once more before she left.

Again, they left and returned taking yet another girl away and it was then she felt her heart begin to calm. Perhaps it was with the knowledge that thrice they'd come back no more signs of continued battle clear that seemed to speak of her safety. It was when they came back for the fourth that she gazed upon him once more and could finally regard him as a man instead of a blood-soaked monster. As she watched him pick up the fourth girl, she finally felt the smallest bit comfort at his presence and what it meant.

Priestess regarded the torch before she spoke, how it was near dimmed asking for another to which he complied. With careful action she set the still alit one into the ground casting them in light and used it to light the new one. She then looked to fighter who found herself staring back and, in each other's gaze, each gave a silent thanks. One for sacrificing themselves and another for returning for them. However, the moment was short and soon she left the cavern once more.

Fighter looked to the entrance, regarding it and what it represented, hope, freedom…life.

"…a…ah." However, those thoughts were cut off when from the desolate silence the faintest whimper was heard.

"…ah… ugh…ahh." Those whimpers became groans and with he lights aid Fighter looked to find the other inhabitant of the room, the remaining village girl. She looked to the girl as she groaned and was a bit surprised, after all she had been still for so long before. Even the goblins didn't toy with her however when her groan hitch up even if only slightly, she finally noticed. As she watched her begin to writhe Fighter felt her heartbeat grow in fear, had had she never noticed.

"Agh… Ahh, Ah!" How had she not noticed her swelling belly that now shifted alongside the woman's screams. The light flickered at the scene, but Fighter couldn't notice it as all her attention, all her fear laid before her.

It's okay, you're gonna be okay.

Priestess words came to mind once more as she watched the village girls cries turn into the most suffering wails. She watched as blood began to leak from between her legs, the woman gave one last agonized scream before passing going silent and falling back. Her body no longer spasmed as the tiny mass laid between her legs Fighter looked to it her form trembling in fear.

It was small no bigger than her curled fist with sickly pale green skin peeking out from the gore and yuck coating its form. Through widened and fearful eyes, she watched as the mass shifted in place eliciting small grunts and whines as it did. She watched as it uncurled, and its tiny hand reached out and grew before her eyes. Soon its other hand came out as did the legs and finally she saw them, two small but very clearly hateful tiny amber eyes looked to her.

It looked back to its mother who laid still and growled and in it she could see it contemplating something before it looked back to her. She remembered the trembling children huddling away from the man in fear, how pitiful they looked how helpless and dare she even suggest it but innocent. In this infant she found not even a trace of that nature as I bore its hateful and hungry gaze upon her. It was then she truly understood a goblin's cunning, those children though young understood their peril and acted in way to gain sympathy.

She was sure that just like the infant before her they were not innocent and just as capable and willing to commit evil as their forebearers. They had merely been clever enough to act unlike the hateful little being that struggled to crawl towards her trembling form. In its eyes she saw it, its malice, its hunger and its hate and as the light flickered it came ever closer. and as it shuffled through the floors wet with blood, gore and semen she found herself let struggle to rise, to flee but it was futile.

Her body was worn almost as much as her mind, and it was with great despair that she finally ceased her attempts and wept.

"Twenty-three." But as she laid in that despair, she heard his dull but sure tone and alongside it a powerful crunch of the club slamming into the tiny new form. She looked up wide-eyed and saw as the flames flickered back to life his form, covered in dark leather armor he almost merged with the surrounding black.

Despite his armor his feet made not even the faintest sound. She watched as he rose his club from the broken corpse of the newborn and when he looked up she stared into his glowing scarlet orb. She looked to him and he did much the same before he spoke.

"Is there anymore?" It took a moment for her to realize he was asking her, and though it was weak she put all her power into shaking her head. In response to that he gave only a single nod before turning away.

"Understood." She watched as he made his way to the remaining village girl who laid still, slowly he shuffled through his belt pulling out a ripped piece of parchment. With nimble fingers he placed it to her lips and waited, and upon it shifting ever so lightly he gave another nod.

"Still alive even after birth, fortunate." She watched him pick her up, however unlike before he didn't through her over his shoulder but held her in his arms.

"I'll be back." And as he turned from her, she felt the dark once more encroach, however unlike before she took no solace in his presence vanishing as the gaze of the tiny life remained burned in her mind.

"Pl…plea…sss." He stopped for only a moment but that was all she needed as her trembling hand reached out to him. Throughout the room only the flames flicker and her fresh tears hitting the stained floor elicited sound.

"Tahk… mhe, t, to." He turned to her and his scarlet orbs burned into her obsidian retinas, she did not falter from his gaze. And she knew he saw it, her fears, her pain and what she suffered but what surprised her what she saw as she looked into his eyes. A pain long since ignored and left to fester leaving a broken man that even now was continuing to crack.

"Understood." He didn't give another word to tell his intent and made his way to her, his actions were quick without wasted movement as he tied a rope around her bare form. She ignored that small iota of shame at his seeing her naked form and instead wept tears of relief, relief that he had turned back to her.

"Do not struggle." With practiced movements he pulled her to his back putting his arms through the makeshift strap of rope. She did not need to be instructed and latched on to him with all the strength her form could manage. And it was then as she laid against his cold rimy armor that she looked once more for Priestess.

"She's not here." Fighter looked to I'm with what weak gaze she could and even though she couldn't meet his eyes she was sure he knew her feelings as he explained.

"Your comrade woke up, the Wizard, they're going to the village to gather help for the captives. She wanted to come back, but the other girl was too scared to be left alone." Fighter regarded his words and found her heart filled with a new hope. Wizard had survived… when she saw Priestess with this man without her remaining comrade at her side, she was sure she'd perished. But it seemed he'd reached them in time, they were both alive.

She tried to hold back her sobs at that, at realizing her suffering had mattered, had saved them but her mind was as worn as her body and she could not hold back her tears. She cried, her voice little more than whimpers against his wax treated leather, He did not speak against it and allowed her tears.

And it was as they passed the caverns that they'd been ambushed, as she saw 'his' sword lay on the ground that she finally ceased her tears.

We'll be adventurers, noble and true as knights and save a bunch of people.

Looking to it she recalled his face and choked back her tears as she reached for the blade.

"Don't move." She shifted his weight pulling her back into the fur of his collar with the rope but still, she acted to her desire.

"Please…the sword." He didn't retort or deny her.

"I see." He marched over to the long blade and shifted the other woman's weight before grabbing it. She watched as he examined it over once more.

"A nick and fat… three goblins before he hit a wall, correct?" She didn't answer but she was sure he hadn't expected her to.

"Still good, but not for this place." He sheathed the blade where however it peeked out as its length was longer than the blade the sheath was intended for. She then watched as he stepped forward picking up something before wrapping it in rags and [lacing it in his largest pouch that the vials once occupied.

"This is where you were taken." She did not answer, and she was sure that he knew she wouldn't.

"She said you suffered for them." She trembled.

"I had no choice."

"You did." She stopped.

"You could've cried or begged, instead you told them to leave. It was all you could do, it was enough." His words held no attempts at sympathy or empathy but only truth and perhaps that was why she accepted them so easily. She then cried once more into the rancid fur of his armor's collar and once more he walked forward.

She did not stop until it came into sight, it was so faint but definite, it was light, not the weary light of the flickering flames of a torch but of the sun. And when she looked up she saw it the exit and felt a great pressure leave her. It was as she looked to the encroaching light that she found how tired she truly was, and her eyes grew heavy.

But when they closed for but a moment, she saw them, the hateful ambers of her capturers, of that Hobgoblin but most of all she saw it, the infant. The images made her eyes shot open and her feeble grip tightened by the barest degree, but it was enough for him to notice.

"They are dead." His words brought her back even if only faintly.

"T-they… attacked us."

"I know."

"They butchered him… tore him into pieces…"

"I see."

"And then… then they took me…and, and." His voice cut through her cries and she struggled to speak.

"I've seen it." She stopped and looked to the back of his head.

"From the beginning to the end…I can't understand it, your feelings, your pain." She felt her will flicker at those words from him.

"But…" He turned to her ever so slight just barely enough to be noticed.

"If there are goblins, I will kill them, so rest, if you don't you might die." His words were simple and to anyone but her, they surely would give no solace. But his calm sure voice spoke deep into her, in so many ways it was different from Warrior's but in some way she knew there was the same promised determination and at the moment it was enough.

She found herself exhaustion take hold once more as she slumped forward into him, but even so, she managed her final words.

"Please… keep them away from me…till I wake…please."

"I understand." And it was with those words she succumbed to her exhaustion and the dark took her into its embrace and as it did, she noticed their amber gaze absent from her mind.

* * *

**So here it is hope you enjoy this, as much as one can enjoy this kind of situation, the premise is simple Wizard survives and Fighter doesn't completely give into despair. At first, it was only gonna be about Fighter living under GS but it was spoiled to me that Wizard has a brother who shows up in Volume 6. So I decided to let her live the idea intrigued me and next thing I know I can't not let her live. Anyways until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn's Bane

**Here it is the second chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews, responses are at the bottom. Warning this chapter gets dark, like really dark as it deals with something I always thought of when it came to those who survived being kidnapped by Goblins, it deals with very sensitive and cruel things to read knowing that.**

**Chapter 2 Dawn's Bane**

* * *

It was a day like any other as she sat on the elevated floor of the dojo looking out to the village, small beads of sweat ran down her neck as she took deep desperate breaths. This was always the result of hers and her father's matches, for her to be brought to utter exhaustion while his form remained little disturbed from their bout. And yet…

She looked left of herself to see him sitting much the same, his form worn and his breathe ragged if she were younger or more ignorant, she'd feel pride towards herself for bringing him to such a state. But she knew better, it was not by virtue of her skills that he was in such state but the fault of the sickness that had long since took root.

"Father I-" He did not let her finish as he rose his hand to her to command silence as he straightened himself holding back another fit of coughing that had become all too common. Her father was of the east apparent by his ebony hair and eyes that she'd inherited from him and by his sometimes-odd gestures and way of speaking. While he was large to her in her memories, he was rather short to other men of his age however despite this none in the village would look down upon him.

Her father while not skilled in the sword, shield, magic or even miracles still held power, not by virtue of outside forces but by his fist. His martial arts passed down from his forbearing from the age of gods or, so he said were his weapon and as long as life remained in his form, he could draw on it. She remembered a group of brigands who attacked the village once they were a small force no more then seven and yet the guards of the village could only oppose four.

Surely the several unimpeded bandits would bring tragedy however they never had the chance, because her father was there. She remembered the sight of him opposing them and defeating them one by one with a grace and skill unseen by her. It was the next day she pleaded to him, to learn her family's arts and to her joy he agreed.

There were days where she regretted it, days where she wanted to give in and up, but whenever she finished her days training a small iota of pride came to her. When she fought her father and was able to perceive his attack just a little more clearly or when they trained alongside one another. Those moments were precious and inspiring to her and pushed her, it was her eleventh year that his training had picked up abruptly.

Her father had explained to her that he would not always be there for her and that one day it would be up to her to pass on their family's martial arts. Even as a child she knew it was merely a half truth, that he was hiding something from her even if she didn't understand his reason for it. It was not till she landed her first blow unto him a year later did she understand, when the strike made him stumble and he broke into a fit of coughing. It was on her thirteenth year that he explained his sickness to her, that he told her of the medicine's effects weakening.

She was now fourteen and in the turn of several more seasons she'd reach adulthood, but she knew he would not greet her next birthday. She knew the winter would be too much for him for even now as the autumn settled it slight chill brought him to shivers. Yet he would not stop his lessons to her, he would make sure she learned all he could teach and despite that small voice pleading for her to stop him, to make him rest to prolong their time together she would not.

Her father was a martial artist, in life and she was sure he would be one to his death and she knew he wanted to instill in her all he could not as just a practitioner of their families style to his disciple. But as her father giving to her all he knew so she could prosper in this world. That was why she listened to each word of advice and gave her utmost diligence to his lessons until that day finally came.

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as warm rays of light struck her, for the briefest moment she thought she was back in her home. But the scent of incense was not present and what she laid on was not her futon but a bed of the western people. She then looked to the window that light fed through and when she did, she recalled the image of the light to the caves exit. It was then her suffering reignited in her mind, her memories of their failure, of Warriors death and her humiliation and conquering. She curled in and begun to hyperventilate. tears beginning to form and it was then she screamed with the voice she couldn't manage back then.

She cried and wailed as she relived every moment against her will as the memories struck without mercy, her soul pleaded but her mind refused thrusting the reality of that day to her again and again. It was then the door was slammed open and before she could even look up, she found a pair of arms wrap around her embracing her and for the briefest moment she recalled the Hobgoblin gripping her and felt her body shiver at this new capturer.

"It's okay." The words were short and simple and yet hearing them was enough, for she understood them and with that she knew. What held her was no Goblin but one of the races with language and as her body felt the heat radiate from the form holding her she found her form go limp accepting the embrace. Slowly her dulled eyes looked up and froze as before her past the person hugging her was a man. He was larger then her father despite sharing his age and his face was much different as his hair was a dirtied brown with stubble on his craggy, sunbaked face.

But for some reason she saw her father in those concerned but weary eyes and that brought an odd relief to her. The older man never broke her gaze and in it she could feel sympathy and with that the girls voice begun to come to her ears again.

"You're alright now, your safe, they can't hurt you here." And despite her fears and panic she found she believed the woman and broke into tears burying her face into her comforter's ample chest and wept. All her pain and sorrow left her as she wailed mumbling what they'd done to her as she apologized to her father for failing her vow and letting Warrior die. For hours she wept and as she did, they stayed their comforting her and it was as she still wept that she heard it the sound of a door opening in the distance beyond the room she laid in.

And what greeted her ears filled her soul with conflicting emotions, footsteps, bold and nonchalant and she watched the man's face turn and adopt a uncomfortable demeanor as he looked to the source of them. It was then he came into view as he stood before the older man and Fighter found her breath catch in her throat. Before the man stood another clade in dirty armor, leather plate, and a steel helmet; a shield was fastened to his left arm and a sword hung at his waist. And it was as she looked to him that she felt her heart beat raise nervous for he represented her fear, what she'd experience.

And yet at the same time she found in his visage a comfort not even the girls words could convey and feeling of true safety from her former tormentors. For she knew for better or worse, young, old, large or smart it mattered little, he'd kill them all the same.

"Its you…" He did not turn to her and yet she was sure he saw her, he spoke to the older man in a calm tone that held no emotion.

"She woke up?" The older man's gaze broke as he spoke a tinge of nervousness apparent.

"Yes, a while ago actually but all she's done is cry, like you said."

"I see." His gaze then turned in her direction, towards the woman.

"Did she try to take her life." It was only a moment the woman flinched before she let out a sigh and shook her head.

"No she didn't, also please don't be so blunt, its rude to her to just say it so plainly.

"Is it?" The older man grunted.

"It is."

"I see, I understand." The woman smiled.

"Good, well then." She turned to the girl who looked back to her giving a calm comforting gaze.

"You should eat, you haven't for two days." Looking to her Fighter noticed how vivid and bright her red eyes were, they were kind and bright as opposed to the armored adventurer. Slowly she nodded to the girl's words, seeing her reluctant nod Cow Girl smiled taking her hand and giving it the softest squeeze.

"I'll be right back." She then stood up and made his way outside the room but before she did she turned her gaze to Goblin Slayer and smiled.

"What is it?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm just glad, you're still a good person."

"Is that so?" His childhood friend smiled brightly to him in that moment and nodded.

"It is, now you three wait I'll have lunch ready soon." Not wasting a minute, the girl left for the kitchen while her uncle looked to Fighter one final time before looking to Goblin Slayer his gaze firm despite his previous fears.

"Be easy on her, she's in a bad state."

"I will." In response to his brief and expected answer the man sighed.

"Well I suppose you are a person of his words if nothing else, still had to be said." He turned away sparing Fighter a passing glance again before he vanished from sight. The girl looked to the doorway before catching sight of Goblin Slayer and looking away nervously. Silence overtook the room for several minutes as neither spoke nor acted as Fighter looked down to avoid his gaze, however that changed when he grunted and made his way to her bed.

He stood beside her looking down on her making her nervous, finally she gathered her courage and took a deep breath. After all this was the man who'd saved her, her father wouldn't be pleased to see her act so neglectfully to her benefactor. She looked up to him trying her best to maintain visual contact with him despite his worn helmet, in response he stared back to her waiting.

"I-I wanted to thank you, for, for saving me, for saving us." He shook his head.

"I didn't do anything to be thanked for, I just killed goblins." She looked perplexed for a moment before shaking her head still a tad nervous but feeling calmer.

"N-no you did, me the women and even Priestess and Wizard… If you hadn't come when you did, we'd… we'd." She trembled as phantom pains begun to run up her form, but he apparently didn't notice her discomfort as he spoke.

"You wouldn't have died." She looked back to him.

"The beginner who was stabbed in the abdomen and the woman who gave birth. If I had reached there an hour later then yes. They would've died, but not you or the little one, you would've suffered but they'd keep you alive for a few days." His words held no malice, but it did little to comfort her as he so plainly spoke or her fate in that indifferent tone.

She choked back tears as the thought of enduring that hell for even one more moment ran through her mind. Seeing her trembling form he grunted once before he spoke.

"There's no point wondering what-ifs, you're alive so were the two others, your party was lucky." Those words struck her deep, for a moment she wondered why but as her suffering came to mind, Warriors fate and Wizards near death she understood her anger. She clenched her sheet tightly and glared at him with pure anger in her eyes ignoring the hot tears running down her cheeks.

"What about what happened to us was lucky!" She remembered those things eating Warrior.

"How could what happen to him be considered lucky!" She crouched over tears falling but he didn't falter at her display and spoke in his ever even tone.

"Three of you lived." She looked up ready to yell but her words caught in her throat when she saw him, he was facing her and despite his helm she knew he was staring dead into her eyes. She felt her heart skip in fear.

"You should have died, your leader did, your spellcaster would have." His tone was cold but stern.

"A party of Beginners, no experience, overconfident and badly equipped. Teams like yours don't survive, I've seen it, only one died instead of you all, only you were taken by them." It was only for a moment that his eyes glowed with any hint of emotion.

"That is fortunate…" She looked to him not able to speak, she wanted to yell at him, to tell him he was wrong, that they were given a cruel and unfair fate and yet. Deep inside she knew he was right, they ignored the receptionist's advice, they'd attempted to take on Goblins when another pair of beginners took on the sewers despite their experience. They ignored Priestess suggestion and walked into the little monster's domain without worry and then they suffered for it.

She knew his words were right, no matter how much she wanted to speak against them, they were fools, she was a fool. It was then she remembered her father's words, the lesson he most thoroughly attempted to instill into her.

You must all understand your strength, overconfidence in yourself is as vile a venom as underestimating your foe.

She let out a pained wail as she remembered his words and finally accepted her fault in their fall. That she should've spoke against Warrior's accepting the quest, she should've asked for dwarven blacksmith advice for their quest. She should've considered Priestess's suggestion before they left… So many things she could've done, should've done but didn't.

He did not speak words of kindness to her crying form nor did he attempt to comfort her, he just stood his gaze fixed upon her crying form. She was crying for that boy, their leader a beginner who aimed to be a warrior if he recalled.

_Don't make girl's cry._

He grunted at the memory as he looked to the tear ridden girl, he paused for a moment before nodding and kneeling down reaching beneath the bed pulling out a long sword. When he stood up he held the blade with a measure of care and he presented it towards her, she looked to the blade for a moment before she recalled when they bought it together her and 'him'.

Her breath caught as she stared at it, the blade was cleaned and sharpened betraying no signs of its previous misuse. She found her hands reaching out to it, however just as her fingers begun to touch the cold steel of the blade Goblin Slayer pulled it back earning a shocked stare from her.

"Your shaking, grip the blade with caution, calm down." She looked to him confused for a moment before doing as he said and presenting her hands to him. He regarded her for a silent moment before nodding and placing it in her palms, the moment the cold steel touched her skin she flinched before calming at the metals sensation. She looked the blade over slowly examining every inch and noting its condition far better than when she saw it in the cave.

"You cleaned and sharpened it?" He nodded but didn't answer before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a single leather glove casually throwing it on her lap. She nearly dropped the blade when she saw it only barely managing not to as she laid it down with as much care as she could manage before she took the single article of clothing in her hands.

She let out shaking breathes as she looked to it, the glove was plaining leather no different than any other cheap piece you could find I any adventurer shop. Yet to her it was so much more, it was 'his' it was the first thing they bought a pair of gloves, she remembered how bad he felt after they'd bought so much for him and nothing for herself who fought with her fist.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she brought the single glove against her chest, she let memories of him run through her mind as she silently apologized repeatedly deep in her heart. Finally, after several long moments she brought her mourning back into control and looked to him.

"Was this all you could retrieve?" He paused for a long moment before shaking his head slightly.

"No, his boots and chest piece, his other glove was torn to tatters." Fighter shook at his words before forcing out words.

"Thankyou."

"It was the girl's suggestion, not mine, the spellcaster said you knew him." She slowly nodded.

"I've known Warrior since childhood... I mean… I… 'Knew' him since childhood." Goblin Slayer paused again letting out a leveled sigh and she felt he held sympathy for her in some odd capacity.

"His effects are yours, do what you will with them." Looking to him she felt a level of ease settle in despite her swirling emotions for just that alone she'd be grateful but there was so much more he'd done for her even if by another's suggestion. She nodded to his words she couldn't bring herself to smile, but at the very least her solemn frown grew the slightest bit smaller as she lowered her head.

"Thank you." He shook his head.

"No need." She looked to him and shook her head before a scent caught her nose, she paused taking it in. It smelled of butter and meat and it was then she realized how hungry she was as her stomach wailed. She looked back to Goblin Slayer a tinge of embarrassment present but shook it off as she asked about a much more important matter.

"W-will I be allowed to eat?" Goblin Slayer tilted his head and looking to her confusedly.

"What?" She returned to his usual state and spoke.

"She'd be mad if you didn't." She felt a tinge of relief at his words and a greater deal joy at the anticipated meal. Slowly she made way to get out of bed only now noticing the plain single dress of hem with a sash around her waist she wore but paid it little mind. She felt a level of fatigue but recalled Cow Girl's words, she had slept two days such weakness should be expected.

Raising to her feet the glove still to her chest she begun to make way out of the room but was stopped as a firm hand gripped her shoulder. She turned back to see Goblin Slayer looking to her a single glowing red orb present focused on her, with the slightest hesitance she managed to speak.

"W-what is it?"

"There is something else." She paused before sitting back her nervous gaze set on him, once seated he begun.

"Do you feel different, weaker?" She paused before nodding.

"Yeah, but that because of…" She went silent, as she gripped one of her arms and looked away recalling her trauma.

"It's fatigue and hunger."

"No…" She looked up to him seeing him go through his belts pocket and pulling out two vials, one a deep green liquid and the other bright amber. But then he pulled out the third vial, it was a larger spherical shaped container with sickly violet liquid within. She stared at them and spoke slowly.

"Those are, potions, a health and stamina potion."

"Yes." She then focused solely on the final one.

"And is that... Twilight Venom" Twilight Venom was a poison not for one's enemy, but a suffering loved one, its said to be quick and painless giving the feeling of falling to sleep only to never wake again. She knew of this poison because there was a time, she thought she'd administer it to her father. She had bought it once a time ago alongside the milk of the poppy her father had needed to endure as long as he had.

_To have that would mean… _

But her thought was never allowed to finish as he shook his head to her and pointed to it.

"It shares many similar ingredients, but it is not the that. It's called Dawn's Bane." Her head tilted at the unfamiliar name.

"Dawn's… Bane?" He nodded.

"You can find it in most churches and alchemist stores, but it is not spoke of."

"So you got that from the church."

"Yes." Hesitantly she asked.

"Is it, a poison?"

"Yes." She then swallowed as she asked her next question.

"Will it… kill me?" And once more he answered.

"Yes…" She felt a surge of fear run through her.

"If you were to drink it now." She paused and looked to him.

"If you drink the health and stamina potion you will suffer the night but live, it would be best you eat first and gain a measure of strength." She swallowed and asked.

"And you would have me drink it?" He nodded again.

"Yes."

"But, why." He paused and groaned and in it she could detect him reaching for words to explain.

"It is not just fatigue or hunger…" He then pointed to the vial.

"It spares the host, that is why it is kept by the church."

"The host… I, I have a parasite?" He slowly shook his head before he spoke his tone the slightest bit, quieter.

"You saw it, how fast they breed." For a moment she paused as the realization came to her alongside a horrid turn of her empty stomach. She begun to breathe rapidly as her mind trembled with fear, confusion and panic in equal measures.

"Two days is enough to feel the change by tomorrow it'll begin to show and earlier then a week." Flashes of those hateful little eyes came to mind and with them she found her mind tearing at the seams unable to accept it, unwilling.

"No, no, no!" She didn't know who her denials were directed at, to him, the gods or even herself but he answered her regardless.

"Yes." Tears fell as she scrambled for words but only found helpless whimpers at her fate, as she recalled the village girl and the twisted little being, she'd birthed.

"This can't be happening It just can't! It's not fair!" He didn't deny her and somehow for him not to oppose her, give her an obvious enemy made it all the worse. She felt the memories surge forth invading her minds forefront, once more she was there in the cavern's depths a toy to those monsters. She curled into a ball and wept spewing unintelligible muddle, begging and pleading as she initially had but like then nobody would heed her, nobody could save her… or so she thought.

"Will you drink it?" The voice was cold and indifferent but firm and without doubt and like back when she'd lost faith in freedom from her hell he stood before her. She looked to him as she had back then, once more the adventurer Goblin Slayer was nowhere to be seen. In his place was the Revenant that had freed her by virtue of killing her tormentors.

Perhaps it was wrong, perhaps it was foolish but, in that moment, she clung to him scared and alone confused and panic being her sole companions in her unraveling world she sought him. The one who changed her fate, whether he be one of the language or a servant of chaos all she wished was his insurance for she knew only one thing in that moment. That he could free her as he had before.

He did not act, neither answering her embrace with his own nor pushing her away instead he stood their allowing her this small respite and spoke in his ever even tone to the lost girl.

"If you drink it, you will not suffer." Her trembling abruptly stopped and for a moment her stillness unnerved as those she had suddenly been rendered to stone. But then she spoke, it was the faintest of whisper, but he heard her.

"And… if, if I were to refuse." He was sure any other would have better words, that his sister would scold him as she never had before but he could only say what he knew, what he intended and… what he'd promised.

"Then you will suffer, it will rip you apart to exit and leave you barren if you are not already." She sobbed ever so quietly but he did not act on her tears he could not and finally she spoke her final question.

"And then what…" He was sure she knew, her grip to him conveyed it, but he answered none the less.

"I will kill it." And no sooner did then the words leave his mouth did she once more go still and for several long moments they remained such until finally she fell to her knees and vomited her bodies foul for nothing else was present. As he looked to her he knew she wouldn't decide yet, she couldn't and so he took the potions and Dawn's Bane before turning away and making way outside his room.

She looked to him shocked and then to where the positions once where and then back to him fear evident as she struggled to right herself but fell back to her knees. He understood her fear as she reached to him desperately and saw her shock when he took her trembling hand covered in her spittle from her heaves. And it was as her dull dark granite like eyes looked into his that he spoke once more.

"You could not endure it yet, later you will decide, until then you need to eat and gain back what strength you can. Then you'll decide." Perhaps those words were enough because the dullness in her eyes brightened by the smallest of tinges and she spoke a near whisper.

"Will you… Will you be there when I decide?" He gave little more then a nod and a single word.

"Yes." And for the moment it was enough.

* * *

Two sat in the kitchen of the farm, one was a girl of her eighteenth year with hairs and eyes of a vivid bright red. Opposite of her was a man much older, he was of noteworthy height he was a man of a strong build with dirt brown hair and stubble his face was mature and sunbaked. Between them was a breakfast of large fried cuts of bacon, rye bread and porridge, the man looked to the girl, his adopted daughter and legitimate niece.

"Eat, there's little point in letting it go cold." She smiled to him and shook her head.

"No, its fine uncle, I don't mind waiting, besides it funner when were all at the table together." He gave her a thoughtful glance, he wanted to say that man wasn't the type to care about them starting before him but thought better of it and gave a grunt and spoke.

"I see." To his words she giggled earning his curiosity.

"What's so funny?" Her giggles increased, and she rose her hand to her chest taking in a few breathes to calm herself to speak with a mirthful smile on her face.

"It just you sounded like him." To her words he choked on his meal grabbing the glass of warm milk and chugging it down proceeded by pounding again and again on his chest all the while she looked to him equal parts worried and amused. Once he had gathered himself, he shot the girl an unamused look to which she giggled happily knowing he could hardly maintain his bitterness against it.

However abruptly she went silent as her gaze fell behind him towards the door towards 'his' room where the girl had laid the past two days. her expression was like that of his sister when Cow Girl had had her first fever. Her uncle was not a subtle man, Cowgirl knew this so did his sister who never had a lack of complaint over his fault. But at times where bluntness was required it proved vital, he abruptly stopped his meal letting his wooden spoon hit the table catching her attention. She looked to him to find his gaze fixed as he spoke.

"Far be it from me to admonish you for your kindness but why do you show such care towards that child? He is your old friend, that I understand though I think it'd be better if you stayed away from the man whose lost control." She could detect his admonishment and had the sense to understand his plight.

"But that girl holds no relation to you familial or otherwise, so why?" She looked to him for a moment and he could tell she already had her answer as she sent him a somber gaze and her smile's warmth dampened. Her voice became slower and less enthused as if the words were bitter as medicine.

"I suppose… it's because I couldn't be there for him… So, I at least want to be there for her." The answer was simple and earnest, all too fitting for her, he swore she was like her mother in so many ways it was befuddling.

"'Sigh' Of course it would be about 'him'." Her smile dampened by another degree, but he would have none of that and rose a finger just before her nose.

"None of that now, the last thing I want is my sister haunting me for bringing such a frown." She wiped her face nodding, shooting him a more genuine smile to which he nodded deciding any further prying would work against him. However now it was her turn to ask and with a nervous gaze she did.

"Would you mind if I asked why you allowed her to stay here?" He looked to her confused.

"It's his room and he pays his coin, what more reason need I have." To that she shook her head with a pout.

"You've taught me it's bad to lie so you shouldn't go against your words now." He grunted annoyingly at that and conceded.

"Damn, you have her wit too, the gods are unfair." He then looked to her and in his expression, she saw it, a tone of guilt and maybe even shame. He rubbed the back of his head as he sighed deeply as he remembered that evening two days prior.

* * *

The day was no different than any other, the pigs had feed, the cows milked anything he could manage that day had been done and the guild had received its stocks thanks to his niece's efforts. He was about to turn in have his dinner and rest for the next day, however that thought was interrupted when he caught sight of him.

Just within sight he could make him out, he was his niece neighbor and friend from his sister's village and the sole survivor from the incident. His eyes narrowed on him as he noticed his slow movement as odd as his current shape. Some would think he hated the boy, but that was not the case, he was her sole link to her earlier years and the reason she'd grown spirited after those years of her listless existing.

At the very least he was grateful for that and he certainly pitied him, he wished he didn't, it'd be easier if he hadn't, but he did. He was a blunt man not an uncaring one and he was sure there was a time that boy smiled and played and dreamt of being an adventurer. He recalled his niece sulking over the fight they had when she came to visit… before they knew of that villages fate.

He was no fool, he knew what goblins did, no farmer worth his salt didn't, he'd lost his fair share of pigs and chickens to the green menace. He recalled the girl he fancied vanishing one day after the goblins took his dads goat, even now he had to wonder if she merely ran away. He hoped she had, yes he knew what goblins did, he was sure his sister had not met a well fate but the adventurers sent to survey the village confirmed her suffering was not long.

He remembered the report, he cried and begged and finally drank himself under the table but she needed him and he'd be dammed if he let his sister's pride and joy leave the fate of a orphan. He wasted no time adopting her and no matter how dull her wit went or how lethargic she became he'd never once considered her a burden. So that day she came to him so full of emotions he'd feared she lost he felt as though the gods had finally rolled him a mercy.

When he met that boy, clad in grimy armor with a cadence more fit for a monster he was left dumb in confusion. What had he endured to make him such a way, he knew what the reports said and of goblins and their tales but for the first time he felt his knowledge of the green devils was lacking. He certainly pitied the broken boy, but he could not let his sympathy cost him her, she had finally smiled, and he'd be dammed if he'd let it vanish.

However, as the figure drew closer, he noticed a particular sight, that man was carrying something, something rather large in fact. He clicked his tongue slightly displeased, after all that man had brought more than a fair many peculiar objects to the farm before. He gave a slight groan as he made way to the boy, after all his niece wouldn't be pleased if he didn't at least offer to help the boy.

However as he came closer the thing he carried grew more visible and with that his confusion only increased. After all it what he carried was neither large nor of definite shape like a barrel or container however it clearly wasn't a sack and gave off a very pungent odor that only increased as he closed in. He'd admit it took him an embarrassing amount of time to figure out what it was, but he surely couldn't be blamed after all never had he expected that boy to bring something unrelated to Goblins home let alone a girl.

So, when he saw her tied to his back by ropes, he was at a lost for words, he was ashamed to admit he'd jumped to conclusions not noticing the bloodied porcelain tag around her neck. He'd heard the rumors about adventurers, sure children dreamed of them and fair ladies sought them out but the common people knew the darker side of their kind. Stories of women snatched from their homes made sport of and the like.

He'd never been too well around his niece's old friend, the boy was wrong, the kind of wrong you see in the eyes of a man brought mad by war or those who worshiped the gods of discord and the like. it was hard to describe but from the moment he met him the old farmer knew to be wary of him, the child his niece knew had changed into someone, something different. He was scared of him, every time they met he felt nervous, everytime he looked to him from under his helm he felt his palms sweat.

The boy had always earned his discomfort and fear but now, now all he felt towards him was righteous anger as he stomped towards him his teeth gritted and fist clenched. The boy looked up to him the same as always and begun to speak in that same tone he'd begrudgingly admit he'd grown accustomed to, but he never got to finish even a word.

"Dammed bastard!" He threw a left hook at him, he was no fighter, hell the only kills he could claim were the chickens and pigs but even so he was strong from his years on the farm. If he'd been calmer, he'd had thought better of his actions, the boy was an adventurer and silver at that. Even the lowest common folk knew that they were the highest rank to take up your quest.

The boy did grip the sword at his side for a moment, but he just as quickly disregarded doing such. If he'd been half the monster he looked like the old man would be dead, but he wasn't a monster just a man and so his fist struck him. It was a plain blow to his helm; the boy fell back but quickly adjusted himself to fall to his side instead of on his back.

He was sure he'd been rattled by the blow to his helmet but frankly if his bleeding knuckle was any indication the uncle was sure he was worse for the blow then the lad. He ignored the pain though holding his glare on the armored fiend as he roared out.

"The hell do you think you're doing boy!" He didn't hear the doors to his house slam open or the cries to stop behind him, all he saw was that boy and the girl who looked worn and ragged. He couldn't imagine what she'd endured, what he'd done but fortunately he didn't have to think as he looked around and found a hoe he left out.

The boy spoke again in his ever-cold tone, but he didn't hear him and instead reached for it when he turned back, he saw the boy standing ready his shield out but his sword still sheathed. If he had been calmer, he could've processed the meaning of this, but he was angry and scared and so all he saw was the adventurer holding a weapon to him.

"You think you can just come here and do, and do that to a girl!" He gnashed his teeth and held the tool strongly so much his knuckles turned white in his grip.

"Not on my land! Not in my home!" He rose the farming instrument up high ready to swing down but before he could.

"Stop!" A pair of hands gripped the hoe pulling it back, he turned anger in his eyes and was met by the tear riddled face of his fearful niece. He'd never seen such an expression on her face, so fearful confused and panicked, seeing it brought him back from his anger and his grip slackened. The next moment he heard a foot stomp into the ground before him and a pair of gloved hands gripped both his wrist squeezing them tightly. The pain was instant and he dropped the hoe by reaction alone, before he could even look to who had done so they grabbed the tool and threw it aside out of reach.

When he turned he saw him, the boy. His helm was a mere foot away and his eye glowed a deep scarlet, seeing this his anger washed away and he stepped back fearfully until his niece acted again rushing between him and the boy. The boy paused before her his gaze turned her way but she didn't flinch back or show a hint of fear instead her hand reached up touching his helm as if she was stroking his cheek concerningly.

"Did he hurt you?" Her voice was soft and worried and in response he shook his helm.

"No, his hand is hurt not me." She nodded before looking back to him or more precisely his left knuckle concern flashing in her eye but it was quickly replaced by a small nit of her brows he recognized from his sister when she looked at him after he had brawled with the local boys.

"He needs a antidote." She turned to him to see him presenting a small vial to her his eyes widened in confusion as did her.

"N-no I'm sure-"

"His hand cut against my helmet, too much gore and dried blood, the scratch will fester if not treated." Her words caught in her throat as she looked to the vial and then back to her uncle's hand and swallowed before looking to him worried. With obvious hesitation she took the vial.

"I-I see, then, please… and sorry." He tilted his head.

"You did nothing wrong." It was so matter of factly that he said it, but she shook her head.

"No… but he did, why did he…" Goblin Slayer didn't answer so instead she turned back to the still shocked him who looked to his left hand with a swallow as he processed the boy's words. She fixed her hands to her hips and growled his name out catching his attention and shocking him as she asked.

"Why'd you strike him uncle?" He didn't waste a minute as no sooner than the words left her mouth did his anger peak once more and he snarled at the boy. Thrusting his finger out accusingly he roared.

"Look to his back, he took a girl!" Her face then went blank from surprise before she looked back to the boy and saw her, tied to his back was a girl whose body seemed worn and exhausted. However, she caught sight of something her uncle hadn't, the rags she wore, she'd seen them once or twice in the streets and church. Those were the rags given to the wretched, those with nothing or in a feeble state however there was a third type who wore such rags.

She'd seen them once or twice in the church after he returned from some missions of his, she'd never even consider it if not for who he was and what quest he'd surely just completed. She looked to the girl tied to his back, her hair was long and black and what skin peaked out had a pale complexion despite having the tells of muscle. However what else she saw was how dirt as well as traces of blood clung to her along with a third unfamiliar substance that she feared she could guess.

"Is she…" He nodded.

"Yes." She swallowed at his answer.

"But why not leave her to the church." He paused as he looked to her before he answered.

"I promised I'd kill the goblins around her till she woke." Her eyes widened.

"So you made a promise then, that's why your bringing her home."

"Yes, she'll need rest and medicine." She stepped closer to him.

"I see, can I look at her." He regarded her for a brief moment before he spoke.

"You will not like what you see." She paused at that before looking to him matching his gaze, many would be scared but she knew he was just warning her. He knew she'd not like what she'd see and to be fair she knew too but still she nodded.

"Even so, I need to see." He merely stared at her a few long moments before he spoke.

"Very well." His shoulders loosened, and she smiled somberly as she reached out lightly gripping the hood of the rag and pulled it back. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat, the girls face was filthy, blood, gore and a substance clinging to her face, where her thin neck met her collar scratches and bruises were visible. But what caught her eyes, what made her unable to speak and near tears were the girl's eyes.

Dull and listless, she was asleep but at the same time her eyes were open as if to worn to close. She covered her mouth before her surprised face abruptly switched to a determined one.

"Bring her to my room, she'll use my bed." Goblin Slayer shook his head.

"No… my room, I'm use to sleeping without one." Just as she was about to retort he spoke again.

"You need your strength, you have work tomorrow, I don't." She stopped at that before looking him over for any signs of ware or fatigue, any point to retort his reason. However upon finding none she sighed before nodding to his words.

"Fine, lay a blanket on the hay and sleep on that then."

"I'm fine sitting while I sleep." She pouted again this time looking to him.

"No, you're not sleeping on the floor, if your gonna take a day off then you need to rest properly otherwise there's no point." He groaned slightly but nodded to which she smiled before turning on her heels back to the farmhouse.

"Come on then." Her uncle looked to her confusedly for a moment before looking to the limp form that hung on the boy. Looking to her now it was obvious, his quest, her state and why'd he'd bring her. They were all just too obvious… and yet he didn't see it. Only what was most convenient to his opinion of the boy.

He felt shame at that, at not even trying to think beyond the worst possibility, however as he did he realized the boy was looking back to him. He swallowed as he looked to him and despite the small difference in their heights, he couldn't help but feel the young adventurer towered over him.

"W-what is it… I-if you want an apology, you best turn now." He didn't know why he felt the need to oppose the boy, maybe it was anger but probably it was that he had already swallowed enough of his pride. However, what the boy did next took the little amount of wind from his sail, as against expectation he leaned forward lowering himself to him.

"W-What all this?" He was surprised.

"I made a promise. But this is not my home, until she wakes up? I will pay for two." He blinked as he looked to the boy who so quickly lowered his head before even making his request. He had just struck this man and shouted obscenities at him and yet, here he was his head lowered requesting his permission. It was then he saw it, not the broken man who'd long since lost control at least not that alone but also a boy… A child no older then when his niece had come to him who'd suffered a fate so cruel that just reports of it brought him to tears and a vice of alcohol.

He was a boy, in a way perhaps he was more innocent then his niece and yet still… he looked to the girl fastened to Goblin Slayer's back, she was so hurt and worn and despite never seeing one who'd suffered a goblin's abuse he recognized her pain. It was surely what his sister had endured and as the thought rang to mind another realization came.

He looked to the boy clad in dingy leather armor and something different then his usual fear and resentment towards him. How many like this girl, like his sister had he saved from those monster's clutches and how many more had he spared from that villages fate all together? He felt his anger vanish and the guilt grow that much more palpable towards this boy and found he couldn't look at his bowing head anymore.

"Fine, she can stay as long as is needed for her." He turned away from him not willing to look into his helm as he made his way into the house.

* * *

The man sighed as he looked to her.

"That boy… he lowered his head to me." He struggled with the next words to leave his mouth.

"My sister, your mother… I, you know what fate met her?" Cow Girl visibly stiffened before she slowly nodded.

"Y-yes." He nodded back to her listlessly

"When he lowered his head, when I truly looked to the child, I could only think of how if someone like him had been there…" She nodded but didn't speak as she looked to him.

'drip, drip'

His porridge was salted as tears fell into it, finally his hand rose to cover his eyes as he held himself back as best he could.

"That boy, I thought he was lost, that you'd always be wasting your youth on someone who'd died on that day and left a shell of a man in his place. I thought he was out of control, that all he could see was the Goblins he sought to kill. But when he lowered his head to me, I couldn't help but be given the cadence of a boy. I never imagined he saved others but now, now it's so obvious to me." He begun to tremble.

"How many have been spared my sister's fate, how many have been saved by the child I shun?" He felt the weight of his shame upon him, crushing him, however before it could a pair of small feminine hands wrapped around his roughed and calloused fingers. He looked up to see his niece smiling at him despite the hot tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay, fear clouds one's mind, you were scared… of him and for me but even so I don't care." She smiled brightly, so much so it was blinding.

"Because now you see, even if it's only a bit." He held the urge to cry instead forcing his pain away as he nodded.

"I can't say he doesn't unsettle me still, but… I understand more than before, he may be out of control, but he can reign his hate in when it would cost him someone who suffered to his nemesis. And I suppose, that at least shows he can come back from the darkness." She nodded happily wiping her face at his words.

"So then uncle the reason you let her stay when he asked." He placed on a face that betrayed nothing but the utmost seriousness.

"That child, I've heard what people are like when they return from those monsters, what he did may have saved her from becoming like him or perhaps she will become no different. But either way she suffered what my sister had endured, I could not turn such a child away or your mother would surely haunt my dreams." She chuckled at that and like that the gloom had subsided and in its place a calming atmosphere seethed.

However, when they heard the door to the room open and the confident steps of that man they're pleasant atmosphere vanished as her uncle tensed. The man stepped into the room clad in that same dirty grimy leather armor but that was not what caught the twos eyes but instead was the figure who stood just behind him. Wearing a plaining white dress over her form with a sash over the waist, her eyes and hair were black like coal or obsidian while her skin was pale.

Goblin Slayer made his way to his seat and without a hint of things being any different he took the porridge up to his helm and fed it through. The girl looked to Goblin Slayer as if giving silent question of what she was to do, Cow Girl however made her mind up and stood from her seat stepping over to the girl.

Slow and cautiously conveying as little threat as she could the red head took the still wary girl's hand guiding her to her seat. Upon sitting she placed the meal before the girl however unlike the others the hand had been cut apart and the bread was slathered in butter to soften it. She remembered asking Goblin Slayer what she could do to help.

So she did all he said, she watched her why she slept, checked on her form to see her condition and upon waking she made the meal as easy to eat as she could. She worried when she saw the girl hesitate to eat however before she could ask, he spoke up.

"Eat, you need strength." After saying that he returned to his meal and Cow Girl in response placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Eat slowly with small bites, you been without food for two days and your body is weak." The girl nodded before finally putting her hands together and saying an odd term, no sooner did she begun to eat the meal awkwardly as if she'd never used a spoon. Cow Girl watched her fumble with the meal and giggled, she then pondered why she cared for this girl.

Perhaps it was because she'd been so long without another of her sex and the company was nice, or maybe she fulfilled a wish from her childhood to have a younger sibling. But in reality, she knew why, she wanted to help this girl the way she couldn't help 'him'. She spared a glance to 'him' even without seeing his helm turn she was sure he'd seen her and as if to confirm her thought he ceased his meal and look to her.

"What is it?" She smiled to him before shaking her head happily.

"Nothing, I just felt like looking at you." He hummed.

"Is that so." She nodded happily.

"Yep." Sparing a glance outside she attempted to speak to the girl.

"And you? Are you okay?" The girl paused surprised to be spoken too, she looked to her nervously to which Cow Girl place her hands up peacefully.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to see if you were feeling better." The girl struggled for a moment to speak conflict clear in her expression.

"I'm…"

"She fine." Before she could speak Goblin Slayer voice cut in and Cow Girl and Fighter alike looked to him but he seemed none concerned.

"We'll be leaving for the town." Fighter froze at the statement before struggling to ask.

"W-why would I…"

"To report, the girl and spellcaster have, now you need to." The rookie adventurer tried to speak up but was cut off.

"You need to decide whether you'll continue." Fighter felt nervous abruptly.

"Decide?" He nodded before finally turning to her.

"A peaceful life, or to live as an adventurer." She swallowed at his words before nodding and he returned it with a single nod himself.

-Guild House-

She waited there again, in a seat in the corner, a few adventurers had spared her a glance after all she was a beauty. Her hair was an eye-catching shade of mulberry while her eyes framed behind her glasses from years of study from the academy were a seafoam Green the contrast of colors were breathtaking. Her outfit was not the cloak nor her dark robe but a simple dress fit and black stockings, one more then a few men stole glances at her as she sat her legs crossed alongside her arms under her breast unintentionally exemplifying them.

However, what kept the older adventurers from approaching her was the Porcelain tag along her neck, an adventurer would do many things for a woman but baring a rookie was no different then risking ones life. one below the gemstone classes would be a fool to try to burden themselves while any above became such precisely because their personalities were not so spoiled as to use their rank to pick up women. The girl however cared little as she sat there waiting, finally she heard a voice like a bell.

"I-I'm back." Turning she saw her, a frail classical beauty with a lithe form and delicate features her blue eyes flickered from her line of sight as the girl tried to avoid Wizard's stare. She was still nervous around her huh? Wizard could hardly fault her, after all she'd made far from a good impression when they met, she'd been rude and spiteful too the girl for little more then serving her faith. But in the end, she'd ended up saving her she sighed before looking to Priestess.

"I've already told you to stop apologizing," Honestly it was irritating, if anything she owed her an apology, well her and… fighter. She recalled the last time she saw their third surviving companion and trembled.

"So, you spoke to the receptionist, right? Have either of them come?" Priestess shook her head and Wizard sighed, she had hoped she could speak to the two of them. Wizard knew she owed her life to Fighter, Priestess and the Silver Rank Adventurer she now knew as Goblin Slayer however it was difficult to swallow her pride and do so with Priestess, at least to say so to her first.

Wizard had decided she'd give up on adventuring, it was not out of some great fear, she was scared yes, on that day she could've died… should've died. It was a and she hated saying it 'Miracle' she survived, she knew her condition, remembered the pain and fear of it all. Those things she could stand but not the results of her first mission, she lost, quite decisively, she killed one goblin before she'd fallen sure it was expected but what wasn't expected was her ignorance.

She remembered Goblin Slayer's report, how he'd meticulously pointed out each and every one of their faults, from Warriors gear to Fighter's overconfidence. However, the one most decisively useless was her, she'd ignored others suggestions, was far to shocked and unable to adapt under pressure and didn't even fulfill her duty as rear guard. If she had they'd have notice the green devils plan.

She looked to her palm where several rusted copper coins laid, her reward for her part in the quest a fourth as Goblin Slayer had claimed they had killed goblins. She wanted to throw them initially, after all when he gave her the seven-copper coins, she been rendered speechless. So little for taking on such a dangerous quest. She couldn't even begin to make back her losses. Her staff, that'd been given to her for graduating top of her class was worth several golden coins. To learn the mission that it was destroyed on was worth little more then a just above a quarter of a silver was ludicrous. She had no money beyond that to her name and had spent half merely on lodging for two nights.

buying a staff was possible but then she wouldn't have a coin to her name and be forced to go under into the sewers with only Priestess by her side. No, she knew her adventuring days were done. Her goal of gaining recognition and rank, to become strong enough to assist against the growing number of demons in the capital and then one day enter as a teacher to the magic division of the academy was all but impossible. She wanted to claim it wasn't fair but when she considered how she not only survived unlike Warrior and did not suffer Fighter's fate she found such thoughts pitiful.

That was why she was here, before she left her life as a adventurer behind she wanted to properly thank them, thank Goblin Slayer and apologize and thank Priestess and Fighter alike. However, it would seem that would not happen, it'd been two days since then and neither had come to the guild, all she knew was that Goblin Slayer had purchased Dawn's Bane, she studied in the capital and even if it was not her core focus, she knew a bit about poisons. So, she knew what it meant to purchase that venom, she felt a shiver run up her spine at recalling it.

She couldn't even begin to fathom the girl's pain and what she must be enduring, she wanted desperately to apologize but, in the end, it seemed it wouldn't happen. The day was growing late in another hour the sun would begin to set. It was with a heavy heart she stood up deciding it would be best to give up on speaking to them again and begin to arrange her way home, to the capital. It was as she turned to Priestess readying to form her apology than she heard the door forced open and turned by reflex.

What she saw was a man garbed in grimy leather and a old worn helm, however while the other porcelain and even a few Obsidian ranks thought the person a rookie the majority knew better. He wasn't only not a beginner but as far from a Porcelain as one could get by normal means. He was the Silver rank adventurer Goblin Slayer, Wizard regarded the man, if she'd met him prior to her first quest she'd certainly have a low opinion of him as he strode towards the receptionist desk.

However, she knew better now, it was apparently his knowledge that saved her life, not to mention he'd used two potions as well as a poison to save her. Honestly it stunned her to hear of such a method, but it preserved her life, so she'd hardly complain. It was as these thoughts came to mind that Wizard spotted the girl behind him and froze.

Standing there in simple village cloth was a girl with pale skin that contrasted her black eyes and long hair. Wizard knew the person's identity but that didn't make her appearance any less shocking. After all while she did wish to express her gratitude, she honestly never thought she'd be allowed the chance. She knew the life women usually led after such traumas so seeing Fighter here so soon after it'd all happened was surprising. Priestess though apparently held no such reservations and practically sprinted towards the two.

Honestly on some level she was jealous of the girl who'd so easily gone towards them both, towards Fighter… The girl was all but hovering over Fighter who seemed a bit more reserved then she'd remembered. No, it wasn't merely reserved, it was… anxiousness, she broke from Priestess's gaze quite a bit looking to Goblin Slayer finally she looked over to her and upon making eye contact something in Wizards chest clenched and she avoided Fighter's gaze.

She had thought it'd be easier to talk to her then Priestess, how stupid was she for thinking that, just making eye contact made her heart clench. Wizard took deep breaths before finally gathering her courage to look back up and see her. However, when she did, she found the girl absent from her sight and Priestess standing before her curiously.

* * *

Fighter stepped behind Goblin Slayer. a shyness in her step that hadn't been present before as she was brought to a private room to talk to Guild Girl. She'd expected this to be easy, to come here and make her decision, after all it was easy right, of course she wouldn't want to continue, not after that, not after what happened and yet here she was still not able to bring herself to say the words and the reason was obvious when she looked down to her right hand.

There was her single article of adventurer's gear, it was truthfully nothing special just a single leather glove, his glove. She clenched her right hand as she tried to will herself to just say it but once again found she couldn't. Finally, she looked up seeing the receptionist speaking so animatedly to Goblin Slayer with a very genuine smile on her face. Honestly it was a bit surprising to see, she looked so happy and natural while conversing with him like Cow Girl had, however soon they stopped before a room and Guild Girl reluctantly stopped her talk and turned to her smiling in that generally professional way.

When the doors opened they revealed a rather plaining room with a single circular table, Guild Girl quickly went off to make tea telling them they'd speak in just a moment. Fighter looked to the receptionist still a tad surprise but ignored it all the same, her thoughts were interrupted though once he spoke.

"That armor?" She looked to him confused.

"What armor?"

"The glove." She looked down to it and clenched the leather article.

"W-what about it?"

"It's loose, too big." She gave a very dry chuckle at his words and looked to her leather covered palm.

"Yeah well it's not like I'm going to… to." Goblin Slayer said nothing, and she found that annoying, after all Warrior would've tried to cheer her up. Sure, it'd be goofy and a bit off the book from a fairy tale, but he'd genuinely try to help her, whether by supporting her leaving the adventurer's life or supporting her choice to continue. Thinking of that the ends of her mouth lowered into a frown.

"You know you could at least try to be nicer." He looked to her but didn't answer earning a frustrated groan from the girl.

"He was nice, Warrior, our leader." Goblin Slayer said nothing for a moment but then spoke.

"You should have it altered, dangerous to have loose armor on quest." She turned to him only to see him raise from his seat and turn away.

"Hey where are you going?" He didn't turn to her but answered all the same.

"Outside, come when your finish." She stared at the door for a few moments after he closed it.

_Was… was he saying I should continue?_

She didn't know why but at that moment she chuckled before going into a small fit of laughter. It wasn't really that funny, in fact it was much closer to only being able to earn a smile at best. Yet for her, who had been nervous, scared and traumatized she hadn't felt a single pleasant emotion since waking. So even if it wasn't particularly hilarious it was enough to feel the bit of genuine joy.

When Guild Girl returned, she was only momentarily surprised to see Goblin Slayer gone but before she could feel disappointment, she spotted her. Fighter was crouching over herself laughing while tears ran down her face, for a moment she was mad at him. Leaving a girl alone in tears was far from what you'd expect a silver rank to do, but even so perhaps it was his way of saying he trusted her with the girl and that thought brought a smile to her face. So with that iota of trust in her Guild Girl straightened her back and stepped into the room ready to advise and comfort the girl to the best of her ability.

* * *

"It's okay, I'm sure they'll be back soon so you can say what you wanted then." Wizard found something exceptionally distasteful about having Priestess comfort and reassure her. However, at the moment she was thankful for it, she couldn't believe what a coward she was, to not even be able to look Fighter in the eyes, how disgraceful.

"Oh! Mister Goblin Slayer!" Priestess's near shout drew Wizards attention and looking up she caught sight of the Silver Rank who the beginner was making her way to. While speaking to Priestess was difficult and Fighter impossible, she found approaching Goblin Slayer far too natural, surely it was because he saved her. Upon reaching him she noticed Priestess looking nervous, scared even of the man before her. She knitted her brow at that, after all though he may appear a good tad unpleasant in his armor he was Silver Rank a testament to his reliability as well as his upstanding personality.

"Jeez look its him again."

"That guy again."

"Seriously it has to be an undead right, I mean look at him."

"No man I'm telling you that tag has to be a fake there's no way somebody like that could be Silver." However, compared to those who spoke around them about him she found Priestess's nervous attitude forgivable. The gull of these people, half of them were even porcelain, what right did they have to speak after all she understood the reason behind his appearance she asked while they returned.

Deciding it'd be best to ignore the surrounding she looked back to her benefactor and Priestess deciding now would be as good a time as any to give her thanks. After all she would not be spending long here, she looked up to him as he seemingly ignored Priestess's mumbling attempt at a question.

"Sir Goblin Slayer." He looked to her curious.

"What?" Okay… perhaps she could somewhat understand Priestess's hesitance when he was looking straight one's way. However, compared to the headmaster of the capital's academy who was formally a gold rank she found her determination and lowered her head.

"Thank you! For saving us and healing me."

"It was not me, the girl used Miracles on you, I did not save you." She shook her head.

"No, not true! Priestess told me, her miracles healed my body, but the poison would've no, should've killed me. If not for your ingenuity and knowledge I'd surely be dead. So please accept my gratitude, I'm afraid I can give little else." Goblin Slayer's response was a single nod.

"Understood." She looked up to him and found her chest a little lighter of her burden before Priestess finally decided to speak up again.

"Um, G-Goblin Slayer?"

"What is it?" She grew flustered making Wizard roll her eyes, but then took a breath and spoke a tinge of determination in her gaze.

"I, I was hoping 'exhale' I was hoping I could accompany you on your next quest!" Wizard blinked a bit surprised to hear such a forward request from a beginner like her to a Silver Rank. She scold her for it if not for her shock but the surprised continued when he responded with a simple nod.

"Understood, in three days I'll continue." Priestess visibly laxed before asking another question.

"Um, then If its not being to forward what kind of quest will you be aiming to take." The answer was quick and simple and if they'd thought about it it was all to predictable.

"Goblin's." Both felt a shiver up they're spine but Priestess's was visibly worse which made her next words all the more surprising.

"Um, is, is there any advice you can give me?" He nodded.

"Chainmail, not enough for potions so that'll have to do." She nodded and hearing it Wizard found herself jealous, Priestess's rash action had been rewarded, she'd study under a Silver rank, they're benefactor. Her dream would continue on unlike her own, it was with a slightly heavy heart she begun to turn away.

"Ask the Blacksmith for advice on other things both of you." She stopped before looking back to him and rose a finger to herself.

"M-me too?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"Then it's alright if I went?" He tilted his head at her question and it proved to be all the answer needed as she felt a pang in her chest a single warm streak over her cheek. Priestess went wide eyed before retrieving a rag from her person and raising it concerningly to her face. She wanted to ask him why but apparently, he also had questions.

"What spells do you have? How many times can you use per day." She looked up surprised but then knitted her brow in thought.

"Um, I have fire, water arrow and ice arrow, I can also use magic reflection… but it takes a toll on me. As for how many times… well, three, but I can't use them till I get a staff… with my current fair I lack the means."

"Understood." Goblin Slayer pulled out a small sack before tossing it to her, Wizard caught it.

"Will that be enough?" She opened it to find dozens of copper coins and went wide eyed before looking to him.

"You mean, I can use this to buy a staff."

"Yes, I will take half your cut till the loan is paid back." She stared at him but finally lowered her head again.

"Thank you! If I can ever repay you just say how!" He shook his head.

"No need, Goblins, if you kill them it will be enough." She wanted to say more but before she could the door to the back room opened to reveal Guild Girl and Fighter. The three looked over to them with Priestess and Wizard looking to Fighter the spellcaster very reluctant to do so and Goblin Slayer looking at Guild girl who smiled back to him happily.

Fighter looked to Wizard for a moment her guilt rising unaware she was feeling the same but then shook her head and resolved herself and stepped over to Goblin Slayer Who looked down to her. She struggled to maintain eye contact with the man the pressure Palpable but finally after taking a deep and long breath with the determination her father had instilled in her she rose her open gloved hand and spoke.

"I'll drink it." Goblin Slayer looked to her, noting the small vase in her other hand that was empty and nodded before digging into his pouch and retrieving the large special vial with sickly violet liquid inside. he turned to Wizard and Priestess who stared at the elixir curiously.

"You two, come to the farm with me." They looked to him shocked but before they could ask he spoke again.

"Dawn Bane, you know it correct?" Both nodded Priestess looking sickened while Wizard looked as though she was saddened to be right. That was good, it meant they knew what was happening, would make it easier to explain.

"Miracles can help her endure the pain." Priestess nodded resolved as she'd been on that mission while Wizard looked downcast. Goblin Slayer looked back to Fighter who now held the potion in shaking hands, he did not push her to drink it merely waited. Finally, with great resolve the girl pulled out the cork and rose the elixir to her lips.

When the amber met her tongue, she nearly spit it out as the initial taste was like that of ink and what soon followed an intense bitterness. She was about to chuck it up when a firm hand gripped her shoulder and the other grasped the bottles bottom. She looked up and saw Goblin Slayer staring into her gaze.

"Don't spit it up, drink it all." She wanted to struggle but didn't dare, not when she knew what would happen if she didn't down it and so she drank ignoring the stomach-turning taste that went down her throat burning it. What soon followed was a burning sensation in her stomach that slowly spread, but before she could announce her pain with a yell she felt a strike at the nape of her neck and then all went dark.

Wizard and Priestess went wide eyed at the act and looked as the spellcaster fell forward into Goblin Slayer who gave a grunt before lifting her up. However instead of throwing her over his shoulder he cradled her similar to that of a child, so she would not throw up her stomach's contents. He then looked to Guild Girl.

"Is she an adventurer?" Guild Girl smiled before raising a hand to her lips.

"Now, now Goblin Slayer that's not proper, I can't give out her information so freely. If you wish to know it'd be best to ask her yourself."

"Is that so." Her smile grew.

"Yes it is." He nodded once before turning away.

"When can I expect you again?" He grunted.

"Two days" He then begun to make his way out but paused and turned to Priestess and Wizard looking to both.

"Are you coming?" Both stared at him before Priestess answered with a nod and quickly followed Witch however stayed in place her mind muddled and spoke her curiosity.

"Sir, w-why would you wish me to come?" He was silent a moment before he answered.

"You need proper rest." He gave no more words and stride forth his footsteps confident as ever. Priestess looked back to Wizard for a moment but then followed, Wizard stayed in place for a moment before a soft hand landed on her side and when she turned she was met by a very sensual looking woman.

Wizard noted the silver tag that laid between the ample chest of the woman's revealing robes, her demeanor was seductive with long violet hair and soft kind eyes. She wore a hat much more decorative then her own, at a glance Wizard knew she was a spell caster like she but had to be far superior.

"He's strange… isn't he?" Wizard looked to her confused but then realized who she meant and knitted her brows, apparently this pleased the silver ranker.

"Hmm… Forgive, me… I meant, no offense… I do not, dislike him." She was shocked, after all nobody beside the receptionist seemed to hold a good impression of him so far so for a silver rank of a profession like hers to reassured her beliefs. The woman smiled to her.

"Peculiar?" Witch looked to her and she continued.

"Peculiar, that's what I think, but, but he not bad, he saved us… saved me." Witch nodded and sat down on the nearest table.

"Indeed… Only Goblins he fights… He takes no rest…" She then then produced a long metal pipe, putting leaves into its end in almost regal like fashion.

"…Inflammarae." Witch tapped the pipe with her finger and from its end a fragrant pink smoke drifted out, she breathed out the smoke the act oddly enticing, if not for Wizard thinking the use of a spell such a waste, she'd surely be enticed by it despite her orientation. Witch smiled to her before speaking again

"I'm sure a waste…it seems… to you." The slightly jealous Wizard kindly didn't respond to which Witch took with gusto and continued.

"He is… Rather foreign to conveying… Feelings, I too… once received an odd… request from him." Wizard's cheeks pinked for a moment before logic took hold and she asked.

"A magic tool?" Witch smiled.

"Smart… you are…" Wizard nodded.

"I see, but why are you…"

"Telling you… this? Hmm… I wonder… perhaps to reassure…" her delicate fingers grazed her shoulder as she spoke.

"No good… with words, he is… read between lines… you can't… can you?" Wizard felt mortified to be read so easily while Witch seemed the slightest bit elated.

"Proper rest… he said… Didn't he?" Wizard looked to her.

"I don't understand why that would mean I go with them." Witch smiled.

"No good with words… Dense as well… But Slaying Goblin's is good for world… He is good… but cannot speak well to others." Taking the pipe out of her mouth she pointed its end to Wizard.

"You would not sleep… only worry… he knows this… So, closure he gives… So, you rest well." Her words rang true for Wizard who looked down slightly embarrassed to have it spelt out for her.

"I-I see." Witch got out of her seat making her way to another adventurer Wizard recognized Glaring at Goblin Slayer earlier.

"Go… you should." Wizard then went wide-eyed looking to the door and nodding before looking back and lowering her head.

"Thank you." When she left Guild Girl looked to the spellcaster and smiled before looking down at her documents. She felt a pang in her heart as she looked to the boy's status sheet and stamped the deceased in the corner, it was a shame and filled her with sorrow. Yet she felt equal parts guilty and happy as she looked to the other three sheets, all where still active, still alive and that was a rarity for such a situation. For that she was thankful, to the gods, to the dice but mostly to him…

* * *

**Man... That was emotionally taxing to write, however I always wished to address it, more so because someone I truly treasured had to contemplate abortion after she suffered this terrible fate. It's a heart-shattering decision I felt deserved to be touched on, I apologize for anyone how feels offended for reading this but I will not apologize for writing it.**

**This might not get another chapter for a good minute as I have a lot of series I wish to catch up on and intend to reread Goblin Slayer for this one as well. But be assured as always I will put my best foot forward for the next chapter when In do write it.**

**Dracus6 = Not particularly against harems but won't touch on romance for a long minute in this series for a minute.**

**Merlocko = Thank you very much :) (Muchas gracias)**

**detrametal = Thankyou hope I don't fail your expectations.**

**Danny Barefoot = I have to say the fact that what came to your mind when you heard claiming', 'mounting' and 'indulging in her flesh' when describing someone being raped as titillating instead of hideous says more about you then the actual scene. In no way shape or form do I think anyone else even mildly thought of that scene as even possibly arousing.**

**As for the whole 'Shown her how weak she was' implies she weak part, that's from her perception, believing herself to be weak which is what one would think while such was happening to them in response to cope with the situation. (I gave a great deal of time to consider and research what one's mindset would be in this situation)**

**She's not weak buts she wouldn't see it that way, nobody under such circumstance could convince themselves otherwise hence why I wrote the scene as such as it would feel fake and unrealistic for anyone (My reference is a friend who suffered in person and was by no means a weak man).**

**Goblin Slayer demeaning, misogynistic? Clearly you either never read, watched the show or went in with a bias or made your own opinion far too early in the show. misogyny? Only the Goblins would think that way in the show which is kinda the point since their little rape monsters that deserves death or worse that everyone looks at as scum.**

**Glorification of rapists? I have to ask do you know what the word Glorification means? If not allow me to educate you (clearly you need it if your going to have debates over such topics as rape.)**

**Glorification = The action of describing or representing something as admirable, especially unjustifiably.**

**Now in what way does Goblin Slayer Glorify rape? It clearly does not as its made clear it is an inhumane action done by monsters that represent of humanities worse unforgivable traits. Goblin Slayer simply doesn't avoid the actual action itself, showing it in full detail for how truly heinous it is. There is a very large difference and I hope in the future you can recognize that showing and promoting something are two ENTIRELY different things.**

**Acting as though rape doesn't happen helps nobody, it is a horrible thing that has no place in the word and is truly unforgivable the same if not more so then murder itself.**

**Also in what way did Fighter get portrayed as weak? Why because she didn't shrug off getting raped!? Seriously nobody is the same after suffering something like that! And why should they be, it would be insulting to act as though nothing happened nobody and I mean nobody would be mental sound after such a thing happens to them! Hell the protagonist of the series became mentally disturbed due to merely witnessing the act!**

**Contriving? Every show ever has used such tactics to draw people in, any time a character faces any situations you could argue that, rape is no different in such regards as is Murder. (No idea why you put forth a president name here, one I actually dislike as well but by doing such you only show a stereotypical mentality, also most douchebags would approve of such.)**

**Once again I don't think we read the same series, Goblin Slayer is not so much glorified by the actions of the girls being raped as much as killing monsters. Also lookup public shaming cause that's not at all what happens here... Bad writing? based off what? Cause rape was shown? Yeah let's act like it doesn't happen, let's not acknowledge the horribleness of it and keep quiet cause that's healthy?**

**My story would not be better if I acted like Rape didn't happen, I hate the idea that it should be not spoken about and it sickens me you feel that way (With that being said I do think the world would be better without it.). I will show the inspiring resolve of Fighter as she comes to terms and deals with the horrible actions taken against her instead of acting like she wasn't raped or that it shouldn't be written about. And Goblin Slayer, Priestess and Wizard will act as her support system (And hopefully will help Goblin Slayter as well as he desperately needs it too.)**

**I will not lessen the details of what someone experiences or feels, I want the readers to understand either the true weight of the horrible action occuring to somebody so they can relate, sympathize and comprehend the emotions and trauma one who suffers such.**

**Rookie Warrior dying is unfortunate but ultimately I decided that narratively he died far too soon, had Goblin Slayer shown up then why not just write him having gone with them (something they choose not to do in the book, series and manga either.).**

**goblin Slayer didn't save him because he wasn't there... Now I seriously doubt you even watched the first episode, read the first chapter of either the light novel or manga as had you you'd know that... also competition? What kind of horrible person would even think like that? Goblin Slayer hasn't even shown interest in woman, he's mentally disturbed, not a monster or a cruel person I would appreciate you not attempt to discredit mentally unsound.**

**In truth it felt like you came into this series looking to victimize and vilify characters if you hadn't you'd recognize that at its core this is a story set to show a victim of an all to real fate not succumbing to her trauma and another mentally disturbed individual showing that even with a disorder can still do good.**

**I read your review over many times and have taken to heart you view on it even if I disagree with it on several point. I will certainly keep the mindset of people like you in my head and respect your opinion even if I heavily disagree with it.**

**I hope you can recognize that something occurring in a series isn't the same as promoting it and that more so people can move past such horrible experiences proving to be stronger then it even if at times** **or during it they may give in.**

**Evowizard25 = Glad you enjoyed it hope this chapter didn't turn you away from my fic, would love to hear you opinion of it and suggestions as I need help to further make Fighter and Wizards personalities.**

**Guest = thanks, here you go :3**

**Guest = Thanks for the praise they mean a lot, yeah I can see how that would get confusing, hope to improve on that.**

**DragonBlade00 = Glad you liked it, I hope to make Fighter grow into her own and hopefully help Goblin Slayer as well.**

**Yeah With Wizard that was really just me spitballing till I came up with something glad it seemed reasonable enough.**

**I know and I seriously can't wait.**

**Engineer1869 = thanks and hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Big raddish = Thanks I'd actually prefer to acknowledge them as it helps me have another point of view even if its one I disagree with though I appreciate your support, understanding towards how I wrote the characters and meaning. Hope you read this chapter too.**

**G0dz1llex = Your wish is my command, enjoy.  
**


End file.
